Les voeux
by Moonsonata
Summary: Ce qui se passe après les dernières pages d'hésitation. Bella et Edward pourront-ils vivre un mariage heureux et sans embûches ? Fic complétée ! R&R svp... Rated T pour violence non explicite, mais bon. lol et quelques allusions...
1. Les voeux

**LES VOEUX**

Les mains d'Edward entouraient les miennes. Face à lui, je contemplais son visage d'ange, majestueux et sans défaut, essayant d'ignorer les gens présent dans l'église. Du côté des Cullen, Alice s'extasiait sur ma robe tandis que Jasper et Emmet semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à voir leur "petit frère" en tuxedo. Leur légèreté me fit sourire mais de mon côté de la famille, les murmurres semblait beaucoup moins enjouées. Il me semblait entendre d'ici la voix désespérée de ma mère souffler à l'une de mes tantes: " Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes !"

Je fermai les yeux, pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mon bonheur à moi, le mien. Car je savais que je ne faisais aucune erreur. J'allais être heureuse avec Edward, peu importe ce que toute la population de Forks pensait. Pourtant, je ne pu m'empêcher de lancer un regard vers mon père qui détourna les yeux. Ma gorge enfla soundainement et mes yeux me brûlèrent... Je savais que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je le voyais avant ma transformation. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous nous quittions en si mauvais terme ?

"Bella..."

La douce voix de ténor interrompit mes pensées et je retournai mon attention vers mon ange dont les yeux avait pris une couleur doré qui pourrait rivaliser avec le soleil de juin. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

"Mon amour, 3 années se sont écoulées depuis la première fois que je t'ai apperçu. À la seconde, au centième même ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, ce fut terminé. Ma vie ne m'appartenais plus. C'était puissant, indomptable, presque insupportable. J'étais assoiffé de toi, Bella (Je vis du coin de l'oeil les Cullen s'échanger des sourires... ils étaient les seuls avec moi à comprendre le double-sens de ce qu'Edward venait de dire). J'ai cru m'évanouir à notre première conversation et j'ai cru mourir la première fois que je t'ai tenu la main. Sache que même trois ans plus tard, j'ai toujours l'impression de m'effondrer lorsque tu prononces mon nom ou que tu me souris de ton magnifique sourire qui n'appartiens qu'à toi. Ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment est probablement l'évènement le plus extraordinaire qui m'est arrivé depuis le début de ma très longue existence ( Les Swan furent confus un instant mais Edward n'élabora pas sur le sujet). Pourtant je sais, ma Bella, que tu es loin d'être gagnée. Tu peux changer d'avis au dernier moment car tu es imprévisible et tu doute toujours de mes sentiments envers toi, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Alors aujourd'hui, dans cette église devant tous ces gens, je te demande, je te supplie même, de devenir ma femme et de me donner ton coeur sans réserve. Confie le moi, Bella, car le mien est entre tes mains depuis le tout début."

L'église resta silencieuse un instant puis un léger sanglot me parvenu des premiers bancs. Esme pleurait, la tête sur l'épaule de Carlisle. Même si elle ne pouvait verser aucune larme, elle pleurait bel et bien. Edward poursuivit :

" Moi, Edward Masen Cullen, j'accepte de te prendre pour épouse, de te chérir, de te protéger et de t'adorer jusqu'au jour de ma... mort."

Les larmes coulèrent sans même demander ma permission. La respiration saccadée, beggayante, je lu le minuscule bout de papier sur lequel j'avais inscrit mes propres voeux. Chaque mots me semblèrent si pauvres et si dénués d'émotions comparés aux merveilleux voeux qu'Edward venait de m'adresser que je ne pu le regarder dans les yeux. Vers la fin, il saisit doucement mon menton et releva mon visage vers le sien. Ses yeux étaient presque blancs de bonheur. Je prit une dernière inspiration :

" Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, j'accepte de te prendre pour époux, de te chérir, de te protéger et de t'adorer jusqu'au jour de ma mort."

Edward n'attendit pas que le pasteur prononce la phrase cliché. Il me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa passionnément, comme il ne m'avait jamais embrassé auparavant.

Alice fut la première debout à applaudir avec enthousiasme suivie de près par tous les autres. Emmet sifflait les deux doigts dans la bouche tandis que Renée posa son bras autour de la taille de Phil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, séduite elle aussi par les paroles de mon mari. Angela sautillait sur place et Tyler m'envoya un clin d'oeil.

La place de mon père était vide. Il était parti durant mes voeux.

Je me sentis soulevée de terre. Je jetai un regard de reproche à Edward qui arborait un énorme sourire moqueur. Il savait pertinemment que je détestais toutes ces fantaisies de mariage culcul la praline. Pourtant, il me transporta jusqu'aux portes de l'église où j'apperçu notre "carrosse".

"Ma voiture !"

Ma vieille bagnole toute rouillée qui faisait du 70 km/h et que j'adorais. J'éclatai de rire, heureuse qu'Edward ait eu cette belle pensée. Il me murmurra :

" Tu m'as laissé t'épouser, te prononcer mes voeux et te porter jusqu'au seuil... je pouvais bien te laisser conduire cette horreur !"

Je riais toujours en l'embrassant. J'avais oublié mon père. J'avais oublié les Volturi, James, Victoria et les semaines de souffrance à venir. J'avais même oublié Jacob. Mon bonheur prenait toute la place. J'étais heureuse, parfaitement heureuse.

Mon Dieu que j'aimais cette homme devant moi !

Je m'installai devant le volant tandis qu'Edward s'assit du côté passager. La réception devait avoir lieu chez les Cullen mais à environ 2 km de la grande maison blanche, Edward me souleva par la taille et me remplaça à la place du conducteur à une vitesse qui n'avait rien d'humain.

" Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? ! "

"Les invités peuvent bien attendre un peu... me répondit-il, espiègle. J'ai prévenu Alice et Rosalie, elles vont improviser."

Il vira à droite dans un chemin de terre que je connaissait très bien. Mon coeur se mit à battre avec une force presque gênante. Je savais où il m'emmenait.

Il se stationna, sortit de la voiture, me posa sur ses épaules se mit à courir entre les branches. Je me blottit contre lui, pas paniquée le moins du monde. Je m'étais habituée à sa vitesse.

Puis nous arrivâmes.

La clairière.

Mon mari me prit par la main et m'embrassa tendrement. Mon coeur voulait bondir hors de ma poitrine.

" Ta demande tiens toujours ?" me demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

Au lieu de lui répondre je l'entrainai sur le sol au dessus de moi, ensorcelée. Il se moqua gentiment de mon impatience.

" Tout doux ! dit-il dans mon oreille. On peut prendre notre temps. Mes soeurs s'occupent de ta famille, nous avons donc 2 bonnes heures devant nous."

J'encadrai son visage de mes mains. Sa peau brillait sous le soleil.

" Non mon amour, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, nous avons toute l'éternité !"

Il rit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau.

* * *

**Salut ! **

**C'est ma toute première fic sur Fascination (twillight) et j'espère avoir réussi à vous arracher au moins un petit sourire ! **

**Alors pour tous ceux qui liront cette fic, premièrement : REVIEWER MOI!!**

**Deuxièmement : Écrivez-en une vous aussi ! Il y a si peu de fic française sur Twillight !**

**Ciao!**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**


	2. Jacob

**Chapitre 2 - Jacob**

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Jacob ?_

_Laisse-la s'en aller, Jake. Elle l'a choisi. Tu ne peux rien y faire._

_Tu es en train de te faire du mal, mon vieux. Arrête, ça n'arrangera pas les choses !_

_Jake tu..._

" _LA FERME!!" _

Jacob reprit forme humaine, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre les conseils et les inquiétudes de Sam et du clan. Il fallait qu'il y soit. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait besoin d'être là et de la revoir une dernière fois avant que...

Il frissonna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Sa peau sera blanche et froide comme de la glace, sa délicieuse odeur fleural sera nauséabonde et elle deviendra immortelle.

_Il_ allait faire d'elle une des leurs. _Il _allait l'arracher à lui.

_Il_...Cullen... la sangsue, le monstre au visage d'ange. Jacob sentait son sang bouillonner lorsqu'il imaginait les traits du buveur de sang, l'erreur de la nature qui lui ravissait sa promise.

Le jeune Quileute serra les poingts, tentant de focaliser sur la magnifique robe blanche de Bella, sa Bella. Derrière le vitrail de l'église, il pouvait parfaitement la voir de face sans avoir à regarder le vampire. Il pouvait entendre les voeux qu'elle lui avait écrit et qu'elle lui récita timidement. Jacob s'imaginait facilement à la place de Cullen, en train de recevoir la promesse d'amour éternel de la jeune fille.

" E.e..Edward... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, même si tout semble vouloir nous séparer. Mais tu sais comme moi que les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles où les deux amants doivent lutter contre vents et marrées et c'est notre cas à tout les deux. Tu es mon Roméo, mon Tristan, mon Edmond Dantès et je ne cesserai jamais de t'adorer comme je le fais aujourd'hui, à notre mariage. À chaque jour nouveau, mes sentiments pour toi ne s'alterront jamais, mon amour. Et je t'offre cet anneau pour te rappeler cette promesse..."

Jacob vit soudain un des invités assis du côté de la famille Swan se lever et marcher vers la porte de l'église sans que Bella ne s'en apperçoive. Jake vit l'homme sortir ses clefs de voiture de sa poche et le loup-garou le reconnut alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelque mètres de lui.

- Charlie ? demanda Jacob

Le Chef Swan leva des yeux gonflés vers lui.

- Ah... Salut, mon gars. Je croyais pas que tu aurais le courage d'assister à ça.

Jacob ne répondit rien. Si il avait eu un peu plus de couilles, il serait entré dans cette foutue bâtisse, il aurait pris celle qui lui était destiné dans ses bras et il se serait enfuis en se délectant du souvenir de la panique dans les yeux de la sangsue Cullen.

- Pourquoi êtes vous parti, Charlie ? C'est le mariage de votre fille, non ?

Jacob connaissait déjà la réponse mais il avait tant envie de l'entendre qu'il ne put résiter. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

- C'est très dur de rester assis là à regarder ma Bella gâcher sa vie. Je n'aime pas ce petit Cullen. Il lui a déjà brisé le coeur une fois, je pari qu'il ne se gênera pas pour recommencer !

Charlie posa alors une grosse main sur l'épaule de Jacob et le serra de façon paternelle en déclarant comme s'il avait lu les pensées du jeune homme.

-Tu sais, j'avais toujours cru qu'elle finirait avec toi... À TOI je t'aurais fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal.

Jacob baissa les yeux puis le chef Swan haussa les épaules, poussa un soupir et quitta la place dans sa voiture de patrouille.

Jacob fulminait. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'ouvrir les yeux ? ! Charlie venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas : Edward Cullen allait la briser une seconde fois, c'était inévitable... et lorsque ça allait arriver, elle ne serait pas assez forte pour le supporter de nouveau. Il aurait fallu qu'elle l'ait quitté dès leur retour d'Italie. Qu'elle l'ait quitté une bonne fois pour toute et qu'elle se soit réfugié dans les bras chauds du jeune loup-garou.

Mais ce n'était pas ainsi que ça s'était passé. Et maintenant, Jacob la regardait embrasser joyeusement l'autre qui avait pris sa place, la bague au doigt.

C'était insupportable !

Il se détourna de la fenêtre mais déjà, le couple et leurs invités étaient dehors.

"Ma voiture !"

Sa voix..sa belle voix douce et calme...

Il pouvait percevoir des effluves de son parfum en se concentrant très fort pour ignorer l'odeur immonde du buveur de sang. La lavande de ses vêtements, la crème de sa peau et les fruits de ses cheveux.

C'est lorsque Jasper tourna son regard vers lui que Jacob se rendit compte qu'il était parfaitement à découvert. Rapidement, il partit se cacher dans les bois. C'est là que ses émotions prirent le dessus et il se transforma de nouveau en bête.

Il avait prévu de suivre Bella mais comme le vampire blond l'avait repéré, il cru plus sage d'attendre que les convives quittent tous le parking de l'église. Il attendit longuement jusqu'à ce que les deux soeurs de Cullen grimpent sur la plus haute marche de pierre. Celle avec les cheveux blonds déclara :

- La réception se fera chez nous, vous êtes tous invités !

Sa soeur aux cheveux noirs ajouta :

- Je vais vous guider. Suivez la Porsche jaune !

Et ils partirent tous dans leur voiture respective avec enthousiasme. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Jacob avait perdu la piste de la voiture de Bella.

"_ La réception,_ pensa-t-il_, elle a dit qu'elle se ferait chez les vampires. C'est pour son mariage donc elle doit forcément y être!"_

Il courut dans la forêt, ignorant les avertissements de Quil et de Paul qui résonnait dans son crâne.

"_ Laissez-moi tranquille, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais !_"

Il arriva à destination, dans les bois juste devant le manoir des Cullen. Mais où était le vieux tas de ferraille de Bella ? Ils étaient parti un bon quart d'heure avant tous les autres alors il était assez illogique qu'ils arrivent après eux. Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose en chemin ?

Jacob ferma les yeux et renifla l'air tentant de retrouver son amour. Il l'a repéra avec le buveur de sang dans la clairière où elle l'avait vu en loup pour la toute première fois.

Jacob fronça les sourcils, toujours les yeux fermés et la truffe en l'air. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur de Bella n'était pas comme avant. Bien sûr, son parfum était toujours présent mais il était bien plus faible tandis que l'odeur de Cullen sur elle était de plus en plus présent à chaque seconde. Mais que se passait-il ?

Le loup-garou se concentra encore plus fort et sentit leurs parfums qui se mouvaient lentement, comme s'ils dansaient. Il sut alors ce qui se passait dans la clairière. Et quelque chose en lui se brisa définitivement.

"_ Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas... Cullen l'a dit lui même ! Il pourrait la blesser.. Ce n'est pas ça !"_

_Tu t'attendais à quoi, Jake ? _dit la voix d'Embry dans sa tête._ Ils viennent tout juste de se marier._

Jacob se mit à trembler. Désormais, elle était à lui. Le mince espoir que Jacob entretenais vis à vis leur relation s'évapora en fumée. Dès maintenant et pour toujours, où qu'elle aille, elle transporterait la marque de Cullen et une partie d'elle lui appartiendrait , à lui, le premier homme qui lui avait fait l'amour.

_Ça va Jake ? Réponds nous s'il-te-plaît..._

Le loup-garou se redressa soudainement et se mit à hurler sa peine aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'à cette distance, Bella pouvait l'entendre mais il s'en foutait royalement. En fait, il voulait qu'elle l'entende. il voulait qu'elle ressente le désarois dans lequel elle l'avait plongée. Il voulait qu'elle sente son coeur de bête se déchirer et qu'elle souffre autant qu'il souffrait. Il voulait gâcher son moment de bonheur, son moment magique.

Après un long moment, Jacob ne se sentis plus la force de hurler et il s'effondra dans une sorte de coma identique à celui de Bella lorsque le vampire l'avait abandonnée. Il avait toujours trouvé cette réaction exagérée mais maintenant qu'il connaissait pareil souffrance, il ne pouvait que l'approuver. Étrangement, malgré les puissantes émotions qui l'assaillait, son corps retrouva sa forme humaine, comme si la peine qu'il ressentais ne pouvais être contenue par la bête. C'était une peine d'homme, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'affronter ainsi.

Il resta un long moment étendue sur les brindilles et la terre, même lorsque la veille voiture se stationna devant l'entrée de la maison. Même lorsque son adorée en sortit, plus belle et rayonnante que jamais. Plus femme que jamais.

Il n'eut pas la force de lever les yeux vers elle.

* * *

**Hey hey !**

**Eh oui, je n'ai pas pu résister , je suis incapable de faire une simple fic "cute" qui se termine en un parfait petit Happy End rose bonbon. Pour moi, une bonne fic, c'est une fic avec du drame et des larmes ! loll **

**Merci de m'avoir donné tout ces bons commentaires, ce chapitre est pour vous qui avez aimé le début et qui m'encourageait à poursuivre.**

**R&R svp !**

**bye ! x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**

**PS: même concepte que la dernière fois, je publierai un chapitre 3 si j'ai toujours de vos nouvelles alors écrivez-moi !**


	3. Humanité

**Chapitre 3 - Humanité**

Le rire crystallin de Bella parvint aux oreilles de Jacob aussi facilement que si elle avait hurlé.

- Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'embrasse la toute nouvelle Madame Cullen. Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ?

Les doigts du jeune Quileute s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la terre, mais il s'obstinnait à rester étendu sur le sol, les yeux rivés au ciel. Le jeune couple resta un bon moment (trop longtemps au goût de Jacob) dans le jardin de la maison, à discuter et à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le vampire dise soudainement :

- Écoute, ça te dérangerait d'y entrer seule ? J'aurais un truc à faire...

- Tu vas chasser ?

Il y eu un court silence. Puis :

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui...

Bella ne répondit pas tout de suite, probablement intriguée par la réplique plus ou moins claire de son jeune époux.

- Bon... dit-elle au bout d'un moment, mais ne tarde pas trop ! Je ne veux pas passer la soirée à bavarder avec ma vieille et sénile tante Maureen...

Nouveau rire douloureusement charmant.

- Je serai rapide, promit Cullen.

Le son d'une fête, un claquement de porte, puis plus rien, jusqu'à ce que Jacob ressente le bout d'une chaussure lui tapper sur l'épaule, un plus fort que nécessaire.

- Debout, Fido. Il faut qu'on discute.

L'odeur de la sangsue lui brûla les narines. Elle retournait l'estomac de Jacob, lui donnait la nausée. La peau de Cullen sentait la crème désormais. Sa peau sentait Bella.

- Allez ! Lève-toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Il tenta de nouveau de lui tapper sur l'épaule mais cette fois, Jacob sauta sur ses deux jambes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sa gorge produisait une sorte de grognement qu'il était incapable de contrôler.

- Tu as du culot, moustique ! dit-il, crachant ses mots.

- Je suis venu pour te dire exactement la même chose ! répondit Cullen, les yeux remplis de hargne.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

- Il faut avoir du front pour se mettre à brailler ainsi comme un chien battu alors que tu savais très bien que Bella allais t'entendre !

Ces paroles firent légèrement reculer Jacob. Depuis leur rencontre, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Cullen dans un tel état de rage. Le regard qu'il avait le soir où Jacob avait dormi tout contre Bella pour la réchauffer lui semblait alors chaleureux comparé à celui qu'il avait en ce moment même.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'entendrait... mentit-il instinctivement.

- Tu essais de te foutre de moi?

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais elle avait pris une nuance profondémment dégoutée.

- Je crois bien que la moindre des choses serait d'arrêter de me prendre pour un idiot, Black. Aurais-tu oublié que je peux lire dans tes pensées ?

Jacob cilla, mal à l'aise.

- Merde, tu peux le dire ! dit le vampire, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres.

Il s'approcha du jeune Quileute sans jamais détourner les yeux. Jacob se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable et son corps tentait de s'éloigner de Cullen, de reculer contre son gré. Il était seul et faible, incapable de reprendre son corps de loup et la sangsue devait déjà être au courant de cet important détail. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait peur.

- Je sais exactement tout ce qui se passe dans ton petit crâne, louveteau, continua-t-il, je connais tout tes souvenirs, chaques mots que tu prononce et chacune de tes émotions.

Jacob gardait toujours le silence. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Lorsque Bella et moi étions dans la clairière.. tu.. tu as... tu étais...

Cette fois c'était clair, Cullen était bouillant de colère. Sa furie l'empêchait de trouver ses mots et son regard d'un noir d'encre se mit à éviter celui de Jacob, comme si il savait que si leur regard se croisait une seule fois, il serait capable du pire.

Jacob ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que le buveur de sang éprouve soudain cette envie irrésistible de l'attaquer malgré les demandes de Bella ?

Edward prit une grande inspiration puis, un peu calmé mais les yeux toujours aussi noirs, il reprit :

- Lorsque Bella et moi étions dans la clairière et que tu t'es mis à hurler, j'ai vu dans ta tête ce que tu ressentais... Avant, je te respectais, je croyais pouvoir un jour mettre fin à cette guerre qui oppose nos peuples . Merde ! Je t'avais même invité à notre mariage, Jacob ! Et tu sais pourquoi je faisais tous ces efforts ? Parce que je croyais que tu l'aimais, toi aussi.

- Je l'aime éperdumment, vampire !

- MENTEUR !

Cette fois, Jacob recula pour de bon mais Edward Cullen continua sur sa lancée avec toute la rage qu'il devait être capable de ressentir:

- J'ai lu ce que tu pensais, ordure ! Tu voulais qu'elle souffre n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais la faire pleurer pour toi ? Qu'elle "_ressente le désarois dans lequel elle t'avait plongée_" pour reprendre tes propres pensées ? Lorsqu'elle songeait à me quitter pour toi, je ne me cacherai pas du fait que j'avais une folle envie de te t'arracher les membres et de les lancer du haut de la falaise... mais elle ? Jamais ! Pas une seule seconde je n'ai eu envie de lui faire du mal ou de la voir souffrir d'une quelconque manière. Parce que moi je tiens à elle. Parce que MOI je suis véritablement amoureux de Bella, salopard !

La respiration haletante, les deux hommes se toisèrent longuement. Jacob ne pouvait trouver aucun argument pour se défendre car s'il niait avoir éprouvé tout ça, Cullen saurait qu'il mentait.

- C'est vrai, se décida-t-il finalement à dire. Oui, je voulais qu'elle ait de la peine et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle m'a blessé dans le passé. La rancune est une réalité humaine, vampire, et je la ressent parce que je suis un homme : CE QUE TU NE SERA JAMAIS !

Jacob poussa alors un cri de douleur. Cullen le plaquait fermement contre un chêne, le coude serrant sa gorge, les dents découvertes. Son visage parfait était horriblement déformé par la colère. Jacob savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et qu'il allait le tuer là, ici, contre cet arbre.

- Edward ! lança une voix dans l'ombre

Sans relâcher sa prise, le dénommé se retourna pour appercevoir Jasper, le vampire blond qui avait repéré Jacob dans le parking de l'église. Il était relativement calme, comme si le fait que son frère puisse assassiner un jeune loup-garou dans les bois devant leur maison était un événement ayant peu d'importance. En fait, il arborait l'expression ennuyée d'une personne ayant marché dans une crotte de chien avec des chaussures neuves.

- Laisse le, mon vieux. Ce n'est pas que son sort m'intéresse mais tu ne voudrais tout de même pas gâcher toutes ces décennies de paix avec les Quileutes que Carlisle a maintenu avec tant de difficulté ?

-Ce serait si facile... murmurra son jeune frère aux boucles cuivres. Une simple morsure... autant en profiter pendant qu'il est faible !

Jacob soutenait le regard d'Edward bien que son avant-bras appuyant sur sa gorge empêchait l'air de se rendre jusqu'aux poumons.

- Pense à Bella, mon frère. Elle pourrait te quitter pour y avoir seulement songé.

- Ce que Bella ne sait pas...

- Mais _toi_ tu le saurais. Pourrais-tu vivre l'éternité avec le poids de ce sercret, Edward ?

Le silence tomba, puis la pression sur la gorge de Jacob s'allègea enfin et il retomba mollement aux pieds du vampire comme une poupée de chiffon, haletant. Edward alla rejoindre son frère puis déclara :

- Elle a vraiment pleuré pour toi. Longtemps. Je croyais que les larmes n'en finiraient plus de tomber. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu lui as véritablement fait du mal. J'espère que cette information aura un peu soulagé ta blessure, _humain _!

Mais il dut crier ce dernier mot qui résonna contre les arbres massifs car Jacob courrait déjà à perdre haleine entre les branches, plus malheureux et plus misérable qu'il n'avait jamais été.

* * *

**Re-salut !**

**J'ai été surprise de toutes ces reviews anti-jacob loll ! Mais pour votre information, je ne déteste pas ce personnage, au contraire ! Il ajoute du piquant dans l'excellente histoire d'amour de Stephenie Meyer et un peu de compétition à Edward (qui est tout de même mon préféré). J'aime aussi le côté plus sombre et imparfait de Jake, chose qu'Edward n'a pas. **

**Il y a un 4e chapitre de prévu pour vous, fidèles lecteurs, j'en commencerai bientôt la rédaction. J'ignore si ce sera mon dernier. J'écrit cette fic au jour le jour sans aucun plan dans ma tête donc je ne sais jamais si l'inspiration va venir.**

**Ah ! Et une dernière chose : Merci infiniment pour tous ces merveilleux commentaires ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que ce que j'écrit et imagine plaît aux gens. Pour une future scénariste-dialoguiste, c'est vraiment important ! loll**

**Donc a + ! on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**


	4. Les craintes d'Edward

**Chapitre 4- Les craintes d'Edward**

Jasper dut saisir Edward fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Jacob.

- Edward, ne cherche pas les problèmes avec lui. Il est effrayé et il a terriblement honte, je peux le sentir. Crois-moi, il ne représente aucune menace.

- Aucune menace ? ! s'écria Edward, outré. Tu n'as pas entendu comme il hurlait ! Tu n'as pas vu toutes ces images horribles qui lui sont passés par la tête ! Il va se préparer, rejoindre son troupeau de sauvages et il s'attaquera à toute notre famille pour m'atteindre moi et atteindre Bella aussi ! Alors ne vient pas me faire la leçon sur ce qui est bon ou mauvais, compris ?

Il se dégagea de la poigne de fer du vampire blond et fit quelques pas inutiles, la vision toujours brouillée par la rage.

- Sale clébard ! Jaloux, possessif, mauvais, égocentrique ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en mèle, toi et tes stupides dons ? J'aurais pu enfin faire ce qui est dans l'ordre des choses ! Et tu sais parfaitement que lui ne se serait pas gêné s'il s'était trouvé à ma place! Si je le revois un jour et qu'il touche à un seul cheveu de Bella, je te jure que je ...

Jasper entoura soudain les épaules d'Edward de ses bras et, dans l'étreinte de son frère, ce dernier ressenti une puissante sensation de calme, artificiellement créée, mais tout de même efficace. Ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup et ses yeux reprirent leur divine couleur doré qui s'apparentait à la lueur du soleil qui commençait lentement à se coucher.

- N'y pense plus et rentrons à la maison. Il y une fête et une jolie jeune femme qui t'y attendent. fit Jasper, enserrant toujours son petit frère avec tendresse.

Edward grogna, mécontent, mais il le suivit tout de même en traînant les pieds dans la terre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au jardin, Edward ne pu garder plus longtemps son air grognon car il vit enfin tout le travail que sa soeur Alice avait effectué pour son mariage. De magnifiques lampions de papier rouges aux allures asiatiques étaient accrochés un peu partout sur la maison et autour. Des fleurs blanches, des lys, recouvraient presque entièrement le jardin et de joyeuses guirlandes zigzaguaient tout autour des colonnes et des rampes.

- Elle a fait du bon boulot, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jasper, fier de sa compagne.

- Fantastique.. murmurra Edward, impressionné et ému par cette attention.

Il était totalement calme à présent. La promenade et le grand air lui avait rendu ses esprits. Il pouvait prendre du recul à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob un peu plus tôt et soudain, un poids étrange se mit à peser sur son coeur.

- Jazz ?... commença-t-il, ne sachant pas encore comment s'exprimer.

Jasper, patient, ne le pressa pas et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Edward poursuivit :

- J'allais véritablement le tuer, tu sais, et maintenant qu'il est parti... je me rend compte... Est-ce que je...Je ne suis... Je ne suis pas devenu un monstre, pas vrai ?

Edward l'observa, appeuré. Il ressemblait alors à l'enfant timide qu'il avait déjà été plus d'un siècle auparavant. Jasper lui sourit avec sympathie.

- Edward, dit-il, tu en demandes beaucoup à ton corps. Depuis que nous avons rencontré Carlisle, nous devons lutter 24 heures sur 24 contre notre véritable nature. Toi plus que nous tous puisque tu passes ton temps avec un humain dont le sang t'intoxique comme aucun autre. Les loup-garous sont nos ennemis naturels, mon frère et il est tout à fait normal que, parfois, tu t'écartes légèrement du droit chemin. C'est notre nature, tu comprends ?

Edward baissa les yeux.

- J'aurais pu me contrôler... je ne suis pas aussi faible...

- Il menaçait la femme que tu aimes et tu avais peur pour elle et ta famille. Tu as fait ce que chacun de nous aurait fait et tu as été plus fort que je n'aurais jamais été dans cette situation. Tu m'as rendu très fier de toi !

Il lui sourit de nouveau puis demanda tout à fait innocemment :

- Mais tandis que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui faire pour que Médor vous déteste tant, tout d'un coup ?

Si Edward avait pu rougir, il aurait viré du blanc nacré au rouge pivoine dans l'espace d'une seconde. Il se contenta seulement de regarder ailleurs, embarrassé. Jasper éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux malgré ses protestations.

- Enfin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu allais te décider ! Mon p'tit frère est devenu un homme !

- La ferme, Jasper...

- Aller ! Fais donc pas cette tête ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! De toute façon, tu devras t'habituer aux commentaires vu qu'Alice à déjà dû cracher le morceau devant toute la famille.

- Quoi ? !

Jasper rigola à nouveau et se dépêcha d'entrer, laissant Edward seul sur le seuil. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes en repensant au discours que lui avait prononcé son aîné. Était-ce vraiment sa vrai nature ? La nature de chacun d'entre eux ? Étaient-ils tous incapable de contôler leurs pulsions face à un danger ou à une trop grande émotion ? Il l'ignorait, mais il savait tout de même que si jamais c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas dût épouser Bella. Il aurait dût la laisser tranquille, la quitter pour de bon et ne jamais lui avoir fait cette promesse qu'il se savait incapable de tenir : la rendre immortelle.

Il en avait conscience depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Depuis le soir où elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Elle s'était endormie tout contre lui comme à l'habitude et le son de ses battements de coeur produisait une douce berceuse aux oreilles d'Edward. La réalité l'avait ensuite frappé comme une giffle en plein visage : Il ne pourra pas lui enlever son humanité. Il ne pourra jamais être aussi égocentrique en la rendant aussi malheureuse que lui d'être une bête assoiffée et dangereuse . Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à supporter l'horrible sentiment d'être restée inachevée, figé dans le temps à l'âge de 18 ans. Il ne voulait que son bien, même si cela ne voulais peut-être pas nécessairement dire son bonheur. Et tant pis pour les Volturis, Bella et lui pourraient partir se cacher ou bien Edward irait au champ de bataille et mourrait pour la défendre. De toute façon, qui sait dans combien de temps les vampires d'Europe comptaient revenir sur cette affaire de transformation.

Edward ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser au jour où il devra lui annoncer qu'il était revenu sur sa promesse. Il pouvait déjà voir le désespoir dans le regard de Bella et entendre ses supplications. Mais sa décision était prise : Jamais elle ne se fera tranformer par lui ni aucun autre Cullen, ça, il allait s'en assurer.

_Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ?_ fit la voix sanglotante de Bella dans sa tête. _Je t'aime tellement, Edward ! Si tu ne le fais pas, je mourrai !_

Il frissonna en pensant à cette conversation qui était, il le savait, inévitable. Mais en attendant, il était en train de rater sa réception et il voulait profiter de chaque seconde de bonheur parfait qui lui restait. Donc, il poussa la porte et entra.

Il n'avait pas mis deux pieds à l'intérieur du rez-de-chaussée qu'il se sentit brutalement écrasé par deux bras blancs et minces.

- Alice ! dit-il, surpris. Je ne peux plus respirer !

- Edward ! Je suis _si_ heureuse pour toi, mon frère !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Edward vit qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes mais son sourire était tout de même lumineux. Derrière son épaule, il remarqua Rosalie installée dans les luxueux escaliers de marbres, souriante, elle aussi.

_Elle est dans le salon, _l'entendit-il penser.

Il acquiessa puis se dirigea vers la grande pièce bondée. Les familles Cullen et Swan y dansaient sur de vieilles chansons des années 70. L'ambiance était surprennement chaleureuse. Edward chercha Bella des yeux et la trouva, seule, observant le jardin par une des grandes fenêtres du salon.

Edward resta un moment silencieux derrière elle, à l'observer. Elle était toujours aussi belle, aussi imprévisible et merveilleuse. Il lui semblait que toutes ses qualités rayonnaient un peu plus depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle s'était débarassée de son encombrante robe de mariée et avait opté pour un jean bleu diforme et un vieux T-shirt noir à l'effigie de Led Zeppelin. Edward sourit : Mariée ou non, Bella resterait toujours Bella. Toute simple et adorable.

Elle regardait toujours dehors et l'expression sur son visage était peut-être un peu trop mélancolique pour un jour de mariage. Edward savait qu'elle pensait à Jacob. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'était plus triste mais il sentait qu'elle aurait voulu le revoir, qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu hurler dans la clairirère... Seigneur ! Edward ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce genre de détresse dans son regard !

Le jeune vampire s'avança et l'enlaça doucement.

- Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Mon amour, quand tu t'absentes, c'est toujours trop long !

Il rit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as dût passer tout ce temps avec ta fameuse tante Maureen ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait elle était déjà ivre morte quand je suis arrivée !

Elle pointa du menton le coin de la pièce. Derrière les nombreux danseurs, Edward distingua une dame vieillissante assoupie dans le fauteuil de cuir de Carlisle, son chapeau de paille dans une main, un verre de gin dans l'autre.

Une balade se mit à jouer et Edward entraîna Bella sur la piste avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'enfuir dans la cuisine avec Esme. Il la serra tout contre lui et dansa lentement sur le rythme des battements de son coeur. Celui qu'il connaissait si bien.

En tournoyant lentement, il repensa aux voeux qu'elle lui avait prononcés un peu plus tôt ce jour là. Elle l'avait appelé son Roméo, son Tristan... Savait-elle que l'histoire d'amour tragique de Shakespear finissait par la mort de Roméo et par le suicide de Juliette ? Ou bien Tristan qui tomba gravement malade et Iseult qui se laissait mourir de chagrin à ses côtés? Bella croyait-elle vraiment que leur histoire leur ressemblait ? Aimait-elle seulement le côté dramatique et interdit de leur liaison ?

Edward espèrait sincèrement que non. Lui même, depuis qu'il avait été transformé, son rêve le plus cher avait été de pouvoir continuer à vivre une vie relativement normale. Il rêvait depuis plus d'un siècle de mariage, d'enfants, d'âme soeur et de carrière. Alors ce serait pour lui une déception terrible de s'appercevoir que sa Bella n'était attirée par lui que parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas envie de lui offrir une relation de téléroman larmoyant. Il voulait faire partie d'un couple simple, normal, heureux.

Bella l'avait aussi appelé son Edmond Dantès et ça, c'était la partie de ses voeux qui troubla le plus Edward . Dantès, le comte de Monte Cristo, l'homme assoiffé de vengeance qui, pour récupérer la femme de sa vie, alla jusqu'à tuer son unique rival. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point cette situation ressemblait à la leur ? Était-ce le destin d'Edward de détruire Jacob Black?

Le jeune homme serra Bella un peu plus fort pour empêcher son corps de trembler.

* * *

**Salut !**

**J'aimerais bien recevoir de vos commentaires à propos de ce chapitre car je n'en suis pas très satisfaite... J'ai essayé de l'améliorer mais rien n'y fais, alors reviewer moi svp !**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**

**PS: Il y a un chapitre 5 de prévu ! En espérant qu'il soit meilleur que celui-ci ! LOLL**


	5. Pourquoi ?

**Chapitre 5- Pourquoi?**

_Ne vas pas croire que c'est parce que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, Bella. Je te l'interdit !_

_Je te protégerai toujours, mon ange..._

_Je t'aime tant. Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ?_

_Bella, c'est pour toi que je fais ça, je ne pense qu'à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi._

Les mots d'Edward passaient et repassaient dans ma tête comme un disque rayé et chaque fois, ils me blessaient un peu plus. Cela faisait 3 jours que nous étions mariés et 2 mois que nous étions fiancés...

_Je ne te transformerai pas, Bella. Je n'en serai jamais capable..._

N'aurait-il pas pu me prévenir de ce petit détail avant que je ne fiche tout en l'air pour lui ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de moi ? Étais-je déjà devenue agaçante au point qu'il ne veuille plus passer l'éternité a mes côtés comme c'était convenu ?

Moi qui ne pleurais plus depuis notre retour d'Italie, je me suis transformée en véritable fontaine de larmes. Même une heure après cette déclaration, même assise, seule, sur une balançoire du parc de mon ancienne école, mes yeux refusaient d'arrêter de couler et moi, d'arrêter de sangloter éperdumment.

_C'est pour ton propre bien. Si tout cela n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu serais immortelle depuis longtemps mais il n'y a pas que moi dans ta vie, Bella. Il y a Charlie qui t'adore, Renée qui a besoin de toi et tes amis de l'école, aussi ! Je dois cesser de ne penser qu'à moi-même, tu comprends ?_

Tout ça sonnait faux. Absolumment faux. Depuis quand m'importait la bande de l'école que je ne voyait que vaguement vers la pause de midi ? Charlie, lui, avait refusé de faire parti de ma vie depuis que je lui avait annoncé mes fiançailles avec Edward. Et quant à Renée, il était grand temps qu'elle apprenne à suivre son chemin toute seule, sans avoir sa fille pour lui servir de bouée de sauvetage.

L'égoïsme était loin d'être la vraie raison, ça j'en étais sûre ! Il ne voulait simplement pas admettre qu'il en avait déjà assez de moi. De mon humanité insipide, de mon mauvais caractère... De mon corps maigre et inintéressant. Y avait-il du dégoût dans ses yeux lorsqu'il caressait ma peau de ses mains froides ?

Non, ils n'étaient que tendresse, passion et plaisir. Aucun indice dans son regard pour prouver qu'il n'avait plus envie de moi.

- Pourquoi alors, Edward ? murmurrai-je entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi refuses-tu que je vive éternellement avec toi?

L'anneau sur mon annulaire gauche était comme chauffé au rouge depuis qu'il m'avait trahi. Comme je lui en voulais ! D'avoir rompu sa promesse, de m'avoir enlevé ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux ainsi que ma dignité. Car je l'avais supplié! À genoux même, employant de pathétiques mots d'amour, pitoyables de désespoir.

_Je t'en prie, mon ange, relève toi ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça... s'il-te-plaît, arrêtes de pleurer... Tu sais que je déteste te voir pleurer, Bella. Tout va bien aller, ne t'en fais pas. Nous serons tout de même heureux, le temps que nous aurons ensemble._

Les larmes tombèrent une à une sur ma main, blanche à force de serrer les poingts. Le visage d'Edward réapparaissait dans mon esprit alors que je faisait tout pour ne pas pousser le cri qui grandissait au fond de ma gorge, loin dans mes trippes.

J'allais vieillir, j'allais devenir une vieille femme malade alors qu'Edward, lui, resterait toujours lui-même. Plus tard, je mourrai, étendue dans mon lit. Peut-être ne serra-t-il même pas présent. Peut-être allait-il partir, un beau jour, à la recherche de la femme qui lui était vraiment destinée. Une femme comme lui, qui aurait les yeux ambres et la peau étincelante.

Le ciel était totalement sombre à présent mais je ne croyais pas être dehors depuis aussi longtemps. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Depuis quand étais-je assise là ? M'attendait-il là où je l'avais quitté ou était-il déjà parti ? J'essayai de ne pas penser à cette éventualité car si je ne revoyais jamais son beau visage, une partie de moi serait perdue à jamais. J'allais de nouveau ressentir ce vide au creux de l'estomac, cet impression de noyade et cette fois, Jacob n'allais pas être là pour me rammener sur le rivage.

Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je n'étais pas assez forte. Si il s'en allait vraiment... Si il partait... était-il vraiment si cruel ? Non... Pas mon Edward...Il devait rester... Je pourrais surmonter l'insurmontable... Juste pour qu'il reste avec moi. À mes côtés.

Je ne savais plus comment respirer dans un monde où Edward Cullen ne me serrerait plus dans ses bras, ne m'embrasserait plus de ses lèvres de marbres.

Le visage inondé de larmes, je me levai, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni où me diriger. Un léger grincement près de moi me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un venait de s'assoir dans une des balançoire mais son visage était caché dans l'ombre. Il se balançait en silence, dessinant des formes dans le sable, à ses pieds, comme ferait un enfant. Mais la silhouette n'appartenait pas à un enfant. C'était un homme, grand et bâti. Bella reconnut les vieux jeans troués et les longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant les yeux du jeune homme.

- Jacob ?

* * *

**Ha ha !**

**Je laisse ce chapitre en suspens ! Mais n'ayez crainte chers amis, sèchez vos larmes (loll), je compte en publier la suite. Ça risque tout de même de prendre un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire car je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer.**

**R&R (comme d'hab!)**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**


	6. Envouté

**Chapitre 6- Envouté**

- Salut Bella.

La voix de mon vieil ami était calme et posée, mais je voyais bien que son corps entier était extrèmement raide. Je pouvais voir ses yeux derrière l'épaisse crinière de cheveux sombres. Ils me scrutaient des pieds à la tête, m'étudiaient, cherchaient je ne sais trop quoi.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir, Bell !

Il se leva lentement et je me surpris à contempler son corps majestueux. Chaque muscle était dessiné à la perfection et son teint caramel en faisait ressortir les courbes. Son visage m'apparut soudain, à la lumière des lampadaires: Il était couvert de cicatrices.

- Jake ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? m'inquiétai-je, gardant une distance pollie entre nous.

Jacob porta instinctivement la main à son visage comme s'il avait oublié la présence de ces horribles marques.

- Oh, ça ? se rappela-t-il. T'en fais pas. Les gars essayais seulement de m'aider.

- C'est Sam et les autres qui t'ont fait ça ? !

- Non ! Enfin, oui... mais c'est pas si grave. Il se font beaucoup de soucis en ce moment à propos de moi. Ils craignent d'avoir perdu leur meilleur guerrier...

- Leur meilleur guerrier ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais son expression joyeuse se transforma en petit sourire triste.

- En fait, il se trouve que j'ai quelques problèmes de transformation depuis ton mariage et ton... escapade à la clairière.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je baissai les miens rapidement, incapable de supporter son regard désemparé. Il était incapable de redevenir un loup. À cause de moi, il ne pouvait plus défendre son territoire et son peuple. Mon cerveau travaillait à toute allure pour trouver une réponse intelligente. Je décidai de jouer à l'autruche :

- Sais-tu... sais-tu pourquoi exactement ?

- Sam m'a dit qu'il avait déjà vécu ce phénomène lorsqu'il a blessé Emily. D'après lui, un loup-garou peut être incapable de se transformer après avoir vécu un moment de stress intense.

Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quitté une seule seconde. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que j'ajoute quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Que voulait-il de moi ? Il savait que j'avais épousé Edward. Il savait que je l'avais choisi.

Mon Edward que j'aimais tant, qui était si parfait, romantique et tendre. Qui m'ammenait faire des promenades dans les bois, qui préparait mon petit déjeuner...Qui promettait de me faire sienne pour toujours et qui me brisait le coeur en rompant sa promesse.

Les larmes revinrent malgré moi. J'était dans une tel état de confusion ! J'ignorais alors totalement mes sentiments vis à vis d'Edward, si j'étais en colère contre lui, ou si je voulais me jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier encore et encore. J'avais besoin de réconfort, j'avais besoin de mon beau vampire pour me consoler. Mais Edward n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que Jake.

Comme la première fois, Jacob était le seul présent.

Sans réfléchir, je me jettai dans ses bras brûlants, pleurant plus fort que je ne me rappelait pas avoir jamais pleuré. Lui resta silencieux un bon moment, me berçant doucement et carressant mes cheveux trempés de larmes.

- Chhh... murmurra-t-il à mon oreille. Laisse-toi aller, ma belle, pleures si tu as mal. Parfois c'est la seule solution.

Même pour ça, mes deux hommes étaient totalement à l'opposé. Edward, lui, ne me laissait jamais pleurer. Il disait détester me voir triste... mais parfois, à ce moment là, j'en avais réellement besoin.

L'ancien loup-garou me serra doucement encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que mes sanglots se calme. Puis, il posa son menton sur mon crâne et soupira.

- Tu m'as détruis, Bella. C'est vrai. Tu m'as tout enlevé. Jusqu'à la dernière pièce de ce qui me servait de vie.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent brusquement. Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels mots. La respiration de Jacob était devenue légèrement troublée et il caressait mes cheveux avec des mouvements un peu trop violents.

- Mais pourtant je t'aime tellement ! Depuis ce jour, à la plage, où je t'ai rencontré. Chacun de tes sourires me tord le coeur et ton regard sur moi brûle ma peau, Bella. Tu m'as hypnotisé ! Envouté ou je ne sais quoi !

J'essayai de le repousser mais il me serrait de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine, m'empêchant de m'éloigner de lui.

- Tu m'as charmé dès le tout premier jour et maintenant... maintenant... Regardes où j'en suis ! Je voudrais tellement être libéré de toi, mais j'en suis incapable. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continus à me faire ça, Bell ? Ça fait trois ans maintenant que tu me tiens en laisse comme le chien que je suis, en fin de compte !

Il saisit soudain mon menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Il était devenu dément, fou et dangereux.

- Arrêtes-toi, maintenant, Bella ! Libères-moi et laisse moi vivre ma vie ! Je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir passer une seule minute sans que ton visage ne hante mes pensées ! Alors j'ignore ce que tu as fait pour me mettre dans cet état mais ARRÊTES ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me giffle, me frappe ou me secoue mais à la place, il me reprit fortement dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui me coupa le souffle et m'écrasa les côtes. Il émit une plainte stridente de chien battu.

- Aimes-moi, Bella ! Je t'en supplie ! Quittes le, lui, qui t'a encore fait pleurer ! Je t'aimerai toujours ! Je ne te refuserai rien ! Je t'offrirai une vie normale, avec Charlie, Renée, Billy, tout le monde ! Je te donnerai des enfants qui auront mes yeux et ton sourire, Bella !

Et alors, il m'embrassa, sauvagement. Les deux dernières fois n'avaient rien à voir avec ce baiser. Il était dur et désespéré. Les mains de Jacob parcouraient mon corps sans aucune pudeur, comme s'il croyait qu'il était dans un rêve et que je pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Ses caresses étaient de plus en plus précises et il m'effrayait terriblement. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de Jacob auparavant, mais cette fois là, j'ignorais jusqu'où il irait pour m'avoir à lui seul.

- Bella... Me laisses pas.. l'entendis-je murmurrer. Je t'en prie !

Les manches de mon blouson glissèrent lentement le long de mes bras. Paniquée, je tentai une dernière fois de le repousser mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était trop fort, trop grand et j'étais minuscule et faible entre ses bras...

Au moment où j'abandonnais tout espoir, un rugissment terrifiant se fit entendre et je fus brusquement arrachée de la poigne de fer du loup-garou déchu.

En levant les yeux, je m'apperçut que je me trouvais dans les bras d'Edward. Toutes dents découvertes, le regard sombre comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Des larmes de fureur, rouge sang, tombaient lentement sur son visage.

"Et voilà, c'est fini. pensai-je, tristement. Le traité de paix qu'a maintenu Carlisle avec les Quileutes est maintenant rompu."

* * *

**Hey hey !**

**Nouveau chapitre de terminé ! ouf... il a été dur à écrire celui là ! Je voulais le faire avec plus d'intensité mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas avoir à changer de Rating...**

**Tk, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Et je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite car je n'ai pas encore décidé du contenu du prochain chapitre (Je vois déjà vos reviews : Tue Jacob ! loll)**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**

**PS: En passant, désolée pour les larmes de sang vers la fin . J'avais aucune idée si les vampires peuvent pleurer mais je voulais absolumment qu'Edward pleure de rage! C'était un genre d'idée fixe !**


	7. Le coeur sans vie

**Chapitre 7- Le coeur sans vie **

- Toi...

Edward me reposa au sol et s'avança lentement vers Jacob. Ce dernier regardait ailleurs, dans le vague, inexpressif. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec lui. Il n'était pas furieux, ni effrayé, ni aucune autre émotion qu'il pouvait (ou devrait) ressentir à ce moment là. Non, il était seulement... absent.

Puis soudainement, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul en se tenant la mâchoire. Edward venait de le frapper en plein visage si rapidement que mes yeux n'avaient même pas eu le temps de capter sa course.

- EDWARD ! lui criai-je, paniquée.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Les coups pleuvaient et semblaient provenir de nulle part tant ils étaient lancés rapidement. J'entendais les gémissements de douleur de Jacob et les cris de rage d'Edward. Le sang de Jacob coulait de ses lèvres et de sa tempe gauche ainsi que sur les jointures de mon jeune mari. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il stoppa ses violentes attaques et observa longuement l'épais liquide sur ses mains. Dégouté, il les essuya sur ses cuisses.

- Je pourrais même pas boire de ton sang sans vomir, sale bête.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il saisit Jacob par la gorge et l'entraîna jusqu'à la clôture de métal qui entourait le parc. Il l'écrasa ensuite contre le métal froid dans un énorme bruit de chaînes et de ferraille rouillée.

J'hurlai le nom d'Edward une seconde fois, la respiration haletante. Je ne voulais pas ce qui était en train de se passer ! Je ne l'avais jamais voulu ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que lui crier d'arrêter en priant pour qu'il veuille bien m'écouter, ce dont je doutais très fortement. Edward était emporté, il n'était plus le même.

Je m'approchai de lui mais avant même que je ne puisse toucher son bras, il posa sa main sur ma poitrine et me repoussa violemment, croisant mon regard pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il était apparu. Son regard me fit intensémment mal. Il était sombre et triste. Les larmes qu'il avait tenté d'essuyer un peu plus tôt avaient laissé de larges traces bourgogne sur ses joues blanches comme neige.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. N'avait-il pas vu que ce baiser n'était pas consentant? N'avait-il pas vu que c'était Jacob qui m'avait forcée ? J'aurais pu comprendre si j'avais vu de la colère ou de la haine pour Jake dans ses yeux, mais de la trsitesse ?

Edward redirigea son attention sur Jacob qui était toujours imobile, la gorge emprisonnée entre les puissantes mains de mon mari.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris, la dernière fois ! dit-il. Il semble que je vais devoir finir ce que j'avais commencé... Enfin !

Il serra les doigts aggrippés à la nuque de Jake et leva l'autre poingt au moment même où un loup se mit à hurler, dans la forêt, à peut-être quelques kilomètres de distance. Edward se figea et je vit les lèvres de Jacob remuer faiblement.

- Sam...

D'autres loups hurlèrent pour répondre au premier, certains étaient dangereusement proches. Edward abaissa lentement la main qu'il avait levé pour frapper Jake. Il était peut-être fou de rage, mais il n'était tout de même pas idiot ! Un seul vampire contre une demi-douzaine de loup-garous en pleine possession de leurs moyens ? L'issue du combat était claire !

Avec un puissant cri de colère, il relacha Jacob, me reprit dans ses bras et se mit à courir jusqu'à la voiture. Rendue là, il me posa sans cérémonie sur le siège passager et entreprit de me reconduire jusqu'au manoir des Cullens, la maison où nous habitions depuis notre mariage.

Le trajet fut silencieux. J'étais toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer tandis qu'Edward lui, était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard toujours aussi noir. Lorsque je vit les larges fenêtres de notre demeure, il leva le frein à main et sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Je me dépêchai de détacher ma ceinture de sécurité et je sortit à mon tour mais il était déjà loin dans l'entrée de la maison, à quelques pas à peine de la luxueuse porte de chêne.

- Edward, attend !

Il s'arrêta un instant, me tournant toujours le dos.

- Parles-moi, je t'en prie. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ?

Il se retourna. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans jamais trouver les mots qu'il voulait employer, puis :

- Tu joues avec moi, Bella !

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une déclaration et elle me mit à court de mots.

- Je.. je... quoi ?

- Si, tu joues ! Tu te fiches bien de ce que je peux ressentir tant que ta petite personne soit parfaitement heureuse ! Crois-tu vraiment être seule dans cette relation ? Je sais pas si tu es au courant, Bella, mais ce n'est pas parce que mon coeur est mort depuis un siècle qu'il ne peux pas se faire briser !

Ma situation ne s'arrangeait guère. Edward ne m'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi blessant. En fait, il ne m'avait jamais blessée du tout auparavant. Je ne comprenais plus rien !

- Je n'ai rien fais, Edward ! Il m'a attaqué ! Tu as bien vu ! Il... il.. allait me violer, Edward !

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je ne voulais pas accepter ce fait. Je ne voulais pas réellement croire à ce que Jacob avait tenté de faire. Mais Edward ne se laissa pas attendrir, au contraire :

- Habituellement, commença-t-il avec froideur, on appelle ça un viol lorsque l'action est commise sans l'autorisation de l'une des deux personnes...

- Je me suis défendue du mieux que j'ai pu ! Je ne voulais pas... Mais il était trop fort !

- Oui, tu t'es peut-être défendue pendant quelques secondes mais après... après... Tu lui as _répondu,_ Bella !

J'étais abassourdie. Que venait-il de me dire ?

Son visage était déformé par un étrange mélange de détresse, d'incompréhension et de dégoût.

- C'est faux... murmurrai-je plus pour moi que pour lui. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé en retour... jamais.

Mais étais-je vraiment sûre de moi ? N'y avait-il pas eu un moment, une fraction de seconde, après avoir abandonné l'idée de me défendre, où je me suis laissée guidée par lui ? Où le souvenir d'Edward me refusant le droit d'être avec lui était si douloureux que, pour ne pas perdre pied, j'avais enfoncé mes doigts dans la chevelure de Jacob et l'avait embrassé désespérément ?

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre... Mais Edward, lui, l'était.

Il me regardait comme s'il me voyait pour la toute première fois. Je pouvais presque lire les mots dans ses yeux : _Pourquoi ma Bella me fait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi me fait-elle constamment souffrir à cause de lui ?_

Je me remit à pleurer et pour la première fois, Edward ne chuchota aucun mot doux à mon oreille pour que je me calme. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, il ne fit aucun effort pour que les larmes cessent de couler. Il baissa toutefois le regard et dit d'une voix inégale :

- C'est parce que je ne voulais plus te transformer, c'est ça ?

- Edward, je... je suis tellement... désolée !

Il s'avança vers moi, de la même manière qu'il s'était avancé vers Jake, mais il m'emprisonna dans ses bras et posa son front sur le mien.

- C'était donc vrai, ce que je craignais tellement... Tu ne m'aimes pas, Bella. Tu es avec moi seulement parce que je t'offre une vie extraordinaire et sans fin dans un corps surpuissant. Tu te fiches bien de moi, Bella. Autrement, tu n'aurais pas sauté dans ses bras à la seconde où je t'ai annoncé que je n'allais pas te transformer en vampire.

Mes larmes tombaient sur la belle chemise bleue qu'il portait ce soir là. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était ridicule. Je l'aimais tant ! Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'immortalité. Je ne voulais pas vieillir sans lui, _mourir_ sans lui !

Mon corps n'en finissait pas de trembler. Le sien non plus.

- Edward... commençai-je.

Puis je sentis la morsure. Une brûlure hautement désagréable à l'endroit où ses crocs étaient profondémment plantés dans ma chair. Je sentais la caresse de ses lèvres sur ma gorge alors que les litres de sang qui coulaient dans mes veines se vidaient à une vitesse qui me donnait la nausée. Des lumières dansaient derrière mes yeux, formaient des images étranges qui me firent hurler contre mon gré. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas à cet endroit, pas à cet instant !

Avant que les ténèbres ne m'enveloppent totalement, j'entendis une plainte qui n'était pas la mienne. Mais bien celle de l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

**Hello !**

**De plus en plus sombre la fic, n'est-ce pas ? Loll Avouez que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera (si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là) porté sur la réaction d'Edward et de Bella face à cet acte assez spontanné et irréfléchi. Ce sera un BPOV et un EPOV.**

**J'espère toujours autant que vous appréciez ma version de Breaking Dawn et j'attend de vos nouvelles !**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**

**PS: Merci pour toutes vos MAGNIFIQUES reviews ! Ainsi qu'à une certaine Vengeresse, une compatriote du Québec ! lot of love ! **


	8. La Honte

**Chapitre 8- La Honte**

**BELLA**

Dans mes rêves, j'avais imaginé ce moment comme le plus merveilleux instant de mon existence.

Le soleil aurait été éclatant. Il aurait fait doux. Ça aurait été le début de l'été. Je me serais faite belle pour l'occasion. Edward, lui, aurait été à couper le souffle, comme d'habitude.

Il m'aurait prit par la main, comme cette fois là, à la clairière, juste après notre mariage. Il m'aurait probablement embrassé pour ensuite me sourire de son sourire radieux qui déclenchait chaque fois une envolée de papillon dans mon estomac.

Il aurait probablement argumenté pendant un instant, déclaré que ce n'était rien d'attendre encore un peu : peut-être quelques jours ? Quelques mois ? Quelques années ? Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je n'aurais pas reculé, pas si près de mon but : être avec _lui_.

Ses lèvres froides comme de la glace m'aurait donné des frissons lorsqu'elles se seraient posées sous la ligne de ma mâchoire à l'endroit même où je pouvais sentir les battements rapides de mon coeur affolé. Il aurait levé les yeux une dernière fois, comme pour vérifier que je n'avais toujours pas changé d'avis et c'est là que ça se serait passé. Ça aurait été romantique, tendre et amoureux.

Peut-être aurait-ce été douloureux, mais il était certain que je n'aurais pas souffert autant que de la manière dont j'ai véritablement été transformée.

J'avais tant imaginé, tant fantasmé ! Mais cet instant m'avait été volé. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Et mon cerveau était trop embrouillé pour élaborer une quelquonque théorie. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'Edward s'était empressé de me porter jusqu'à notre chambre, qu'il m'avait déposée sur le lit tout doucement et qu'il s'était effondré sur une chaise dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis une heure. Il restait là, immobile, la tête entre les mains, les mains entre les genoux. Il murmurrait une sorte de prière que mon ouïe en pleine mutation était incapable d'enregistrer convenablement.

* * *

**EDWARD**

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je répètais cette phrase comme si la réponse allait tomber du ciel et s'écraser contre mon immonde crâne de bête sauvage. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle serait lourde et qu'elle me tuerait sur le coup en tombant. Peut-être comme une enclume ? Comme dans les dessins animés qui passaient tôt le matin et que je regardais parfois, éternel insomniaque. Quand est-ce que ce foutu coyote aller enfin attraper le _Roadrunner _? Pfff. Je délirais. Je voulais penser à n'importe quoi, sauf à ce qui était en train de se passer sous mes yeux.

J'étais pitoyable. Pathétique. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était arrivé, un heure plus tôt... ou peut-être deux heures? ou peut-être une semaine ? Le temps ne semblait plus s'écouler de la même manière depuis...

"Depuis quoi ?"

_"Depuis que tu l'as mordue, sombre idiot !"_

"Arrête ! Il ne faut pas penser à ça ! C'était un accident !"

_"Ah oui ? J'en suis pas si sûr, moi..."_

Deux voix semblaient être en train de se battre dans ma tête. La mienne qui argumentait pour mon salut et qui disait que j'avais simplement perdu le contrôle et une autre qui semblait déterminée à me voir me jeter sous un train.

_"Tu sais ce que tu as fait, Edward ! Tu avais mangé, ce soir là ! Tu étais en parfait contrôle ! N'essaie pas de jouer les innocents !"_

Puis, les mots horribles que j'essayais désespérément de nier :

_"Tu voulais la garder pour toi tout seul, espèce d'affreux égoïste ! Si tu l'a transformé, c'était pour ne pas qu'elle te quitte pour le loup-garou n'est-ce pas ?"_

"Non... J'avais faim..."

_"Menteur ! Tu n'es même pas capable d'avouer la vérité à ta propre conscience ! Tu n'es qu'une misérable vermine. C'est dégueulasse, ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne lui as même pas donné le choix ! Tu aurais dût lui ficher la paix ! La laisser aller vers le Quileute. LUI il aurait été digne d'elle ! Pas comme toi, Edward Masen !"_

Je pressai mes mains plus fortement contre mes oreilles, comme si ça allait faire taire la voix grinçante de ma conscience. Je l'entendit me sermoner et m'insulter jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je hurlais si fort !

* * *

**BELLA**

Chaque centimètre carré de ma peau me faisait mal. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'une transformation puisse être douloureuse à ce point, même lorsque Jasper m'en avait décrit les symptomes. J'avais été bien naïve de croire que MOI, je ne souffrirais pas autant que tout les autres.

J'était engourdie de la tête au pieds et j'avais une migraine terrible. Le peu de sang qui me restait ne suffisait plus pour réchauffer mon corps et mes membres étaient si faibles que je ne trouvai pas le courage de tirer les draps pour me couvrir un peu.

Le grincement de la porte porta à mes oreilles comme si il avait été amplifié d'au moins 300 décibels. Trois silhouettes apparurent : Deux, grandes aux cheveux dorés, l'autre plus petite et sombre. Cette dernière se précipita sur moi et posa sa petite main douce et froide dans la mienne.

-...Alice...

Je parvins à voir un sourire sur son visage flou mais pas à entendre les paroles qu'elle me murmurra, mes oreilles ayant recommencé à émettre un étrange bourdonnement. Je n'arrivais pas plus à entendre ce que Edward disait avec son père adoptif et son frère.

Mais une chose était sûre: Personne n'avait l'air de très bonne humeur.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Avant même que Carlisle et Jasper n'aient pu mettre un pied dans la chambre, Alice se précipita aux côtés de Bella, m'ignorant royalement.

-...Alice...

Sa voix me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Faible et triste. Elle devait toujours être en train de se demander comment j'avais pu lui faire une telle chose. Nous étions deux, dans ce cas !

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite chérie, lui murmurra ma soeur, restes allongée et gardes tes forces. Tu en auras bien besoin dans les semaines à venir.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi, bouillante de colère, mais décida de ne rien dire laissant la parole à Carlisle qui avait l'air terriblement déçu par mon comportement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Edward ?

Je sentais mon corps transpercé par les 6 yeux fixés sur moi. Et le comble de tout, c'est que je n'arrivais même pas à lire leurs pensées. Soit ils voulaient me les cacher, soit j'étais trop déstabilisé pour être seulement capable de les déchiffrer.

Carlisle attendait ma réponse, patient et malheureux mais je ne trouvai pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Chère Alice le fit à ma place:

- C'est bien simple ! cracha-t-elle en tenant toujours la main de Bella. Il l'a attaqué ! Je l'ai vu ! On aurait dit un monstre !

- Te mèles pas de ça, Alice ! lui répondit-je avec hargne.

- Je me mèlerai de tout ce qui concerne ma meilleure amie, crétin !

- Arrêtez tout de suite ! nous coupa mon père adoptif.

Il avait toujours eut une visage d'ange sage, mais lorsqu'il nous disputait, ce n'était jamais bien joli.

- Nous allons tous nous expliquer, commença-t-il. Edward, tu ne m'as pas répondu : Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as mordu Bella alors que tu nous avais dit, pas plus tard qu'hier, que tu ne voulais voir personne la transformer ?

C'était vrai. J'avais réunis tout les membres de la famille et je leur avait fait un long discours inspiré sur à quel point j'aimais Bella et comment je ne supporterais pas de la voir souffrir etc. Carlisle et Esme avait été d'accord, même s'ils craignaient beaucoup les Volturis. Emmet et Jasper, eux, étaient enchantés à l'idée d'une belle bagarre avec eux. Rosalie était soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas à endurer la vie de vampire et Alice, elle, était celle qui défendait l'humanité de ma femme avec le plus d'ardeur.

Ce qui explique pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière.

- Je l'ai vu, dit-elle, dans mes visions. Malheureusement pas assez tôt pour empêcher tout ça. Ils revenaient de voiture, ils s'engueulaient à propos de je ne sais pas trop quoi. C'était assez violent comme dispute et au bout d'un moment, il a carrément... spontannément...

Elle s'arrêta là. Incapable d'en dire plus.

-Edward...

Carlisle posa doucement la main sur ma nuque et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé, mon garçon ?

Pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue, je perdit tout le _self-control _qui me restait.

- J'ai paniqué ! D'accord ? ! Oui, je suis un lâche ! Oui, je suis un monstre d'égoïsme ! Oui, je ne mérite plus sa confiance et son amour!

Même Alice me lança un regard plein de pitié tant ma voix, plus aigue qu'à l'habitude, trahissait ma détresse. Je sentis dans l'air de la pièce l'aura apaisante de Jasper (qui avait dût venir à la demande de Carlisle spécialement pour cela). Mais pour la première fois, ce n'était pas suffisant à tuer mon chagrin, ma profonde déception envers moi-même.

Trois ans... J'ai passé trois ans à prouver à cette femme à quel point je l'aimais, à ME prouver qu'en fin de compte, je n'étais peut-être pas le démon sanguinaire que je croyais être. Et Bella, elle, m'a toujours fais confiance, m'a toujours suivi à travers de nombreux dangers parce qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

L'était-elle toujours ?

Je n'étais pas Roméo. Je n'étais pas Tristan ni même Edmond Dantès. J'étais Heathcliff, le personnage diabolique de _Wuthering Heights_, ce roman que Bella aimait tant. J'étais cet homme qui avait tout détruit autour de lui. Jusqu'à Catherine, la femme qu'il aimait.

Je continuai à hurler à la tête de ma famille toute la fureur que j'éprouvais envers moi-même, tout mon dégoût. Puis les paroles me manquèrent et la honte monta de plus en plus à mesure que le silence envahit la pièce. Et il sembla durer une éternité.

J'entendis à peine Carlisle hurler mon nom lorsque je me précipitai vers la large fenêtre de la chambre, ni l'exclamation surprise d'Alice et de Jasper. Je n'avais rien à faire de ce qu'ils avaient à me dire. Je devais partir. M'en aller, peu importe l'endroit. Fuir cet abominable pièce où ma toute jeune épouse souffrait par ma faute. J'étais incapable de rester à ses côtés et d'assister à ça. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Tant qu'à avoir jeté la honte sur soi-même... autant aller jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Hey hey !**

**Petit chapitre relativement inutile... Il a été tellement pénible à écrire ! C'est pour ça que ça m'a pris le double du temps (J'avais aussi des examens de fin d'année à préparer... toute mes excuses !)**

**Je suis présentement en brainstorming avec moi-même à propos du prochain. **

**À présent, c'est le moment de répondre à vos questions personnelles :**

**À Sasa : Oui, je suis bel et bien Québécoise pure laine. Mais sachez que je fais de gros efforts afin que mon ÉNORME accent ne paraisse pas trop dans mes fics. J'écris en ayant toujours en tête un français universel. Ainsi, tout le monde pourra lire et bien comprendre mes histoires.**

**À Loladanseuse : Bien vu ! loll je suis musicienne depuis l'âge de 7 ans (faites le calcul !) Pianiste en fait... Et comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver un pseudonyme, j'ai décidé de prendre Moonsonata en l'honneur de la sonate à la Lune qui est une magnifique pièce classique et une de mes préférées.**

**Donc, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre est moins mauvais que ce que je crois... personnellement, je trouve que c'est le pire chapitre que j'ai publié depuis le début de cette fic ! loll**

**Merci d'avoir lu et bonnes vacances !**

**x-x-x**

**Moonson****ata**


	9. Une mère et son fils

**Chapitre 9- Une mère et son fils**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Les Cullen s'étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine du manoir, celle qui ne servait à rien depuis que la famille de vampires s'y était installée. Tous étaient présents, sauf Edward, toujours en fuite, et Alice qui n'avait pas voulu quitter le chevet de Bella. Celle-ci s'était mise à se plaindre beaucoup plus fortement et beaucoup plus fréquemment depuis que son mari avait disparu dans la nature. Jasper et Carlisle assurèrent les autres que c'était tout à fait normal : La douleur monterait en _crescendo _de façon dramatique pendant au moins 1 semaine, puis elle s'évanouirait graduellement pour laisser la place à cette soif inextinguible. De plus, les jeunes vampires étaient des bombes à retardement ayant les émotions constamment à fleur de peau. Il était extrêmement dangereux de ne pas satisfaire leurs moindres caprices. Si jamais Bella demandait après Edward à un moment ou à un autre, il était impératif que le jeune homme soit à ses côtés dans la minute.

- Ou bien on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse régner le chaos dans la ville ! Il ne serait pas surprenant que nous ayons à déménager avant la fin de l'été, déclara Jasper, le seul qui connaissait parfaitement la nature des "nouveaux-nés".

Emmet émit un grognement contrarié. Il aimait bien Forks et il n'avait pas envie de partir avant au moins un siècle ou deux !

- Je le ramènerai à la maison, dit-il. Si Bella en manifeste le désir, j'irai le chercher moi-même, peu importe où il se trouve.

- Il ne te suivra pas aussi facilement, Emmet, l'avertit Rosalie.

- S'il faut que je le fasse avancer à coups de pieds dans le derrière, je t'assure que je le ferai !

- Edward sait se battre, mon frère, fit Jasper, pensif. Par ailleurs, tu ne l'as pas vu dans cette chambre. Il était... emporté, agressif et terriblement honteux. Crois-moi, ça prendra plus que de simples menaces pour le ramener auprès d'elle.

Soudain, un hurlement horrible provenant de la chambre de Bella résonna dans tout le manoir. Les Cullen levèrent instinctivement la tête vers la source du cri et restèrent silencieux. Une voix étouffée, celle d'Alice, s'exclama:

- Bella ! Calme-toi ! Il n'est pas encore revenu mais je suis certaine qu'il sera là bientôt ! Patiente encore un peu, ma chérie !

- _Je...Ne...Veux...Pas... PATIENTER_ !

Il y eût un interminable bruit de déchirure et les Cullen surent que les draps de soie qu'Edward avait acheté pour elle n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Bella se mit alors à pleurer désespérément.

- Où est-il Alice ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne revient pas ?

Les sanglots continuèrent un moment mais la voix de Jasper tira les quatre autres vampires de leurs pensées:

- C'est déjà commencé... murmura-t-il, le visage sombre. Elle le réclame et si elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut très bientôt, je vous assure que la retenir au manoir ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !

- Eh bien, si elle veut Edward, elle l'aura ! s'exclama Emmet en se dirigeant vers la porte mais Esme le retint gentiment par l'épaule.

- Attends. C'est moi qui irai.

- Tu es sûre, Esme ? demanda Carlisle, inquiet. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'Emmet s'en occupe, on ne sait jamais... En ce moment, il me semble dangereux de...

- Je connais Edward depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qu'elle mère a connu son fils ! déclara-t-elle avec orgueil. Je sais où le trouver et je sais qu'on ne le convaincra pas de revenir avec la manière forte.

- Que veux-tu faire alors ? fit Rosalie, toujours assise près du réfrigérateur vide.

Esme lui sourit tristement.

- Edward n'est peut-pas mon fils biologique, la chair de ma chair mais... c'est mon garçon. Je connaît les mots qui le rassureront, ceux qui le ramèneront parmi nous.

Tout à coup, Alice entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille, l'air alarmé.

- Je vous en supplie ! dit-elle. Trouvez le !

Esme acquiesça de la tête, sourit à ses compagnons et sortit d'un pas assuré.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas à la clairière, cet endroit si spécial où il avait vécu tant de choses avec Bella. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas bien loin. Edward avait un grand coeur et un sens du devoir inné. Tôt ou tard, il aurait fini par revenir, elle en était convaincue. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de l'attendre plus longtemps. Ils avaient besoin de lui tout de suite.

Esme ferma les yeux, se concentra et sentit l'aura doré de son premier fils adoptif dans les environs du lycée de Forks.

C'était son don à elle. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais Esme était capable de retrouver n'importe quel membre de sa famille. C'était un vestige de l'époque où elle était humaine. Elle était une femme très maternelle et craignait la mort de ses proches beaucoup plus que la sienne. Un lien étroit et invisible la rattachait à chaque personne qu'elle considérait comme l'un des siens. Elle pouvait donc facilement les retrouver et sentir si un danger quelconque les menaçait. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et, depuis peu, Bella faisaient parti de sa famille.

La belle vampire s'assura qu'aucun humain n'était dans les parages et détala à une vitesse inimaginable mais rendue à la rue conduisant au lycée, elle ralentit, ne désirant pas l'effrayer.

Il était bien là, dans le stationnement, assis sur sa voiture, l'air triste et songeur. Il devait se trouver là depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir, trois jours plus tôt: le temps n'avançait pas de la même façon lorsqu'on était immortel. De plus, comme c'était les grandes vacances d'été, aucun étudiant n'avait dût venir le tirer de ses pensées noires.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit sa mère adoptive sortir de l'ombre et s'avancer vers lui. Pendant un moment, elle craignit qu'il ne s'enfuis à nouveau mais il sembla se dégonfler de le faire. Il poussa un profond soupir et attendit qu'elle parle la première.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps, Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder s'installer juste à côté de lui sur le capot de la voiture. Le silence se fit quelques secondes. Puis :

- Je suppose que tu as l'intention de me ramener à la maison, Esme ?

-Pas si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Elle lui sourit mais lui resta toujours de glace. Esme détestait voir un de ses enfants dans un tel état. Elle avança sa main vers sa magnifique tignasse bronze, la caressa doucement et attendit. Edward avait toujours été sensible aux contacts physiques, peu importe la nature : un câlin fraternel, une poignée de main officielle, un baiser amoureux, une caresse affectueuse... Esme pensait qu'il s'ouvrirait plus à elle si elle créait entre eux cette forme d'intimité. Et elle eût raison. Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward leva les yeux au ciel et pinça les lèvres dans cette expression faciale que les humains prennent lorsqu'ils sont submergés par leurs émotions et incapables de les refouler.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Maman ? s'exclama-t-il, la voix étranglée.

Il était si rare qu'il l'appelle par ce petit nom doux... La dernière fois, la seule fois, c'était lorsqu'il était venu lui demander conseil à propos du sang de Bella au moment où il était incapable de résister à ses pulsions vampiriques. Comme elle aimait entendre ce mot de sa bouche, de celle d'Emmet, de Jasper, de Rosalie et d'Alice !

Edward enfouis son visage dans ses mains et Esme entoura ses épaules de ses bras, posant doucement son menton contre son épaule.

- Ne sois pas si sévère avec toi même, mon chéri...

- Pourquoi ? ! la coupa-t-il, furieux. C'est ma faute ! Elle souffre en ce moment parce que je n'ai pas su me contrôler !

- Mais souviens-toi que c'était tout de même ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps.

- Non... pas comme ça, pas comme...

Esme le sentit trembler de tout son corps.

- Bella m'avait raconté, il y a quelques temps, comment elle imaginait ce moment. Heureux, doux. Elle voulait être à la clairière, en plein soleil. Comme après notre mariage. Elle l'avait repassé dans sa tête encore et encore... Et j'ai tout gâché... Je...Je l'ai attaqué !

Edward renifla et Esme le serra plus fortement. Ce garçon avait un tel instinct d'auto-destruction ! Mais elle le comprenait un peu: Depuis sa transformation, une question fondamentale trottait dans la tête d'Edward : Suis-je un monstre ?

Il avait toujours refusé cette éventualité. Mais à présent, il avait l'impression d'en avoir fourni la preuve.

- Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. dit-il.

- Pourtant, _elle_ l'a fait... rétorqua sa mère adoptive

Il leva les yeux vers elle, confus.

- Je t'assure Edward. Elle t'appelle, elle te réclame !

Il bafouilla un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella manifeste le moindre désir de le revoir un jour.

Esme se releva et lui fit face, l'expression sérieuse.

- Tu es très amoureux d'elle et il ne fait aucun doute que ta femme est toujours très amoureuse de toi, Edward. Oui, elle souffre en ce moment. De la transformation, certes, mais aussi du fait que tu ne sois pas à ses côtés durant cette dure épreuve. Elle a besoin de toi !

Edward ne répondit rien mais la fixa intensément. Puis la belle vampire lui tendit sa main en souriant.

- Si Bella a pu te pardonner, mon fils, rassures-toi : avec le temps, tu y arriveras aussi.

Il hésita encore un peu puis saisit la main froide d'Esme qui l'aida à se mettre debout. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit.

-Sage décision... dit-elle avec un soupçon de fierté.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. J'ai tellement peur, Esme, si tu savais... Je suis pétrifié à l'idée de la perdre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Edward. Tout va bien aller.

Elle garda la main dans la sienne alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans l'obscurité. Pendant qu'elle observait les traits de ce beau jeune homme immortel, Esme se demanda s'il n'allait jamais accepter le côté sombre de sa nature.

Edward allait-il un jour se réconcilier avec le vampire qu'il était ?

* * *

**Chapitre 9 terminé ! Il n'a pas été plus facile à écrire !**

**Le prochain risque d'être beaucoup plus court car il portera sur les retrouvailles de Bella et Edward (à moins que je ne change d'avis loll )**

**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ma fic, que votre été est aussi beau et chaud que le mien et que vous en profitez pleinement !**

**Review, review, review, review !**

**x-x-x Moonsonata**

**PS: Je suis curieuse de savoir lequel de mes chapitres vous a plu le plus. Envoyez moi vos réponses et pourquoi ce chapitre en particulier. Merci beaucoup !**


	10. Retrouvailles

N\A : Ce chapitre, à l'image du 8e "_la honte_", est un EPOV et un BPOV. C'est à dire que la narration passera de Bella à Edward plusieurs fois.

**Chapitre 10 Retrouvailles**

**EDWARD**

Nous étions à quelques kilomètres de la maison, et, déjà, j'entendais les pensées affolées des Cullen.

_Le temps presse... j'espère qu'Esme a su le convaincre ! Heureusement, elle semble calme en ce moment mais l'énergie peut lui revenir n'importe quand..._fit la voix de Jasper

_Où es tu, Edward ?! _criait celle de Rosalie.

Esme ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer. J'obéis, légèrement à contrecoeur mais je me rappelai les paroles d'Esme : Elle t'appelle, Edward ! Elle te réclame.

"Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, mon amour. J'arrive, je suis revenu pour toi !"

Ma famille, en me voyant arriver, ne sut pas vraiment la réaction qu'il était préférable d'avoir en pareil situation. Je croyais voir leur dilemme intérieur : Devaient-ils être heureux de revoir l'un des leur ? Soulagés de voir que je n'avais rien fait de stupide ? Ou peut-être être en colère de revoir le faible qui avait succombé au vice ? Le seul des Cullen à avoir osé poser ses lèvres sur la gorge d'un être humain?

Mais je me faisais des idées. Ils étaient des gens bien. Ils pardonnaient, ils m'aimaient. Je lisais dans leurs pensées une véritable joie de me revoir sain et sauf et cette seule idée suffit à me donner du courage et à me pardonner moi-même l'acte horrible que j'avais commis.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge :

- J'ignore ce qui m'a pris ce soir là mais j'espère que vous sentez à quel point je suis déçu par mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas la perdre et... par ma faute, elle est en train de vivre précisément tout ce que j'avais juré de lui éviter.

Je levai les yeux vers mon père adoptif.

-Carlisle... Cela fait un siècle que tu m'as pris sous ton aile. Tu t'es occupé de moi et tu m'as inculqué toutes tes valeurs dont celle du respect des êtres humains. J'ai trahis ta confiance et je m'en excuse. J'espère réussir un jour à obtenir ton pardon...

Il resta un moment immobile puis il me sourit et posa sa grande main sur mon épaule. Tous s'approchèrent alors de moi, comme si le geste de Carlisle leur en avait donné la permission. Emmet m'ébouriffa les cheveux, Rosalie m'embrassa sur la joue et Jasper me serra brièvement contre lui.

Alice était assise dans les escaliers de marbre qui menait à la chambre où Bella étaient allongée. En me voyant m'approcher, elle ne sourit pas et ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de me regarder fixement dans les yeux. Puis elle lança froidement :

- Tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine, Edward.

- Je sais. dis-je en baissant légèrement les yeux.

- Tu sais aussi que tu as beaucoup de chance qu'elle veuille toujours de toi après ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Oui. J'en remercie le ciel à genoux.

Son visage s'adoucit. Elle se leva et m'enlaça fortement ce qui me prit totalement au dépourvu.

- Tu lui a manqué, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Et à moi aussi.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, elle me poussa légèrement vers le haut de l'escalier et je continuai à grimper les nombreuses marches qui me menaient à ma douce Bella.

Ma main trembla lorsque je la posai sur la poignée de la porte de notre chambre.

**BELLA**

Patiente, a dit Alice, sois patiente, Bella. J'étais à peu près autant capable d'attendre que de danser le quick-step.

Non, en fait, en ce moment j'étais autant capable d'attendre que de lever le petit doigt.

Pourtant, une heure plus tôt, mon corps bouillonnait, incapable de rester en place ! Si Alice n'avait pas quitté ma chambre au pas de course j'aurais été capable de lui projeter le lit de métal en pleine figure. L'énergie allait et venait à intervalles régulier et amener avec elle une agressivité telle que je n'en avais jamais ressenti lorsque j'étais...

Quoi? Humaine ? Vivante ?

J'avais toujours de la difficulté à réaliser que ces deux adjectifs ne me concernait plus désormais... Mais bref, l'important c'est que lorsque j'avais mes crises, je ne souffrais plus. Contrairement à maintenant !

Lorsque la morsure était fraîche, j'avais eu l'impression que la douleur qui me submergeait ne pourrait jamais être surpassé : les trois jours qui ont suivis m'ont prouvé le contraire ! Au moins je ne délirais plus. Je pouvais, depuis 24 heures environ, aligner plus de trois mots correctement avec une syntaxe correcte et j'avais cessé de voir des formes démoniaques dans les ombres de ma chambre, la nuit. Alice restait toujours avec moi pour me veiller mais c'était par simple précaution.

Les Cullen étaient si adorables avec moi! Je m'en rendais seulement compte lorsque je n'était pas dans une de mes crises de violence, mais ils l'étaient bel et bien. Bien sûr, ils s'assuraient tous que j'étais en train de somnoler dans mon lit avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper passaient souvent , Carlisle venait prendre de mes nouvelles et s'assurait que la transformation s'effectuait normalement, Esme m'apportait régulièrement une serviette d'eau chaude pour me réchauffer et Alice restait à mon chevet jour et nuit.

Il ne manquait qu'Edward. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi me laissait-il toute seule ?

Que ne donnerais-je pas pour revoir son visage d'ange et lui dire que je ne lui en voulait plus ?

Une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage du dessous. Une voix de ténor me fit sursauter et frissonner.

Il était là ! Il était revenu !

Les pas dans l'escalier se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

J'entendis la poignée tourner tout doucement...

**EDWARD**

Dieu ! Qu'elle était belle ! Trois jours d'absence avaient suffit à me faire oublier à quel point Bella me faisait tourner la tête.

Elle était allongée dans notre lit, toute douce et fragile. Sa vulnérabilité me donnait envie de la serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que le monde cesse de tourner. Ou jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'éteigne.

Je ne savais toujours pas si Esme m'avait dit la vérité concernant son désir de me revoir et j'entrai dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant...

Mais son sourire me fit vite perdre toutes mes craintes et je me précipitai vers elle. Je m'installai à ses côtés et je caressai ses cheveux soyeux, une expression béate et stupide sur le visage.

- Edward...

- Bella, commençai-je mais ma voix était tremblotante à cause de l'émotion. J'ai été un tel crétin !

- Edward... répéta-t-elle

- Pardonne-moi, mon amour ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu vas voir ! On va s'occuper de toi et tout ira bien, d'accord ? Je t'assure que ta transformation s'effectueras dans le meilleur climat possible, Bella. Je te veillerai jour et nuit s'il le faut.

Bella m'interpella une troisième fois mais j'était si absorbé par mes excuses bidon que je ne l'entendit pas jusqu'à ce que..

- Edward !

- Oui, ma Bella, qu'y a-t-il ?

- ... J'ai faim...

* * *

**Hey Hey !**

**J'ai une grande nouvelle ! J'ai officiellement décidé de la fin de cette fic ! Je crois qu'elle ne fera pas l'unanimité... mais c'est de cette façon que je l'imagine. Elle est déjà organisée et couchée sur papier (dans l'ordinateur, en fait). Je ne crois pas que cette fic puisse se terminer autrement... Bien que j'espère tout de même que Stephenie Meyer en aura trouvée une différente (vous comprendrez pourquoi lorsque vous la lirez!). Vous vous dites sans doute que c'est bizarre d'écrire une histoire et de ne pas être d'accord avec sa propre finale ? Eh bien, vous avez raison ! loll Mais l'idée m'est venue et elle refuse obstinément de partir !**

**Désolée pour se pitoyable chapitre... J'avoue que je voulais m'en débarrasser puisque j'ai très hâte de publier ceux qui suivent... mais ce n'est qu'un chapitre transitoire (et incroyablement mauvais, il faut le dire.) C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le publier en même temps que le onzième.**

**Menu du prochain : Les vrais problèmes commencent !**

**Bye Bye**

**Moonsonata**


	11. La Fuite

**Chapitre 11 La Fuite**

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus, Alice ? ! Bon sang !

- Je faisais des courses à Seattle ! Même si j'avais pu prédire son avenir parfaitement imprévisible, je n'aurais pas pu arriver à temps pour vous avertir ! Et d'abord, cesse de me crier dessus, Edward Cullen ! C'était à ton tour de la surveiller, je te signale !

Bella s'était enfuie. Elle menaçait de le faire depuis un bout de temps déjà. La faim la tenaillait constamment et elle trouvait horriblement difficile de retenir ses pulsions. Elle pouvait passer des heures à gémir son inconfort et à se plaindre, mais j'étais compatissant ; j'étais déjà passé par là. Quoi que Carlisle m'ait dit que j'avais bien mieux supporté le manque que Bella ne le faisait.

Jasper aussi déclarait qu'elle était le nouveau-né le plus insupportable qu'il lui avait été donné d'élever. Et Dieu sait combien de ces vampires particuliers il avait dû croiser dans sa vie.

J'ignorais si la conduite de ma femme avait un lien avec le fait que je l'avais transformée de force…. Jasper disait que ça n'avait rien à voir mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entretenir cette théorie plus que plausible avec culpabilité.

Carlisle nous assurait que cette situation ne durerait pas, juste le temps pour elle de s'habituer à ses nouveaux sens et d'apprendre à vivre avec des humains partout autour. J'espérais qu'il avait raison car cette femme n'était plus _ma_ Bella.

Du point de vue physique, elle se ressemblait tout de même un peu bien que sa peau, lorsque nous laissions la fenêtre ouverte en plein jour, brillait comme des millions de diamants à l'instar de la mienne. Rosalie avait aussi déclaré que la transformation l'avait rendue encore plus séduisante ce que je n'avais pas remarqué puisque, selon moi, Bella était déjà la femme la plus désirable du monde lorsqu'elle était humaine.

D'autres détails me rendaient mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme l'absence de ses battements de cœur. Ce rythme régulier et paisible qui s'accélérait à la moindre de mes caresses et qui me rendait complètement fou. Désormais, lorsque je posais ma tête contre sa poitrine, il n'y avait que le silence. Un silence insupportable.

Mais je l'aimais toujours, de la même passion, la même flamme !

Tout était seulement très… Différent.

Ce matin-là, c'était mon tour de garde et j'en étais heureux puisque Bella était dans une de ses « périodes d'accalmie » comme disait Jasper. Dans ces moments-là, elle restait toujours étendue sur notre lit. Bien qu'elle semblât très faible, elle pouvait entretenir des conversations, jouer aux échecs, nous laisser l'approcher etc. Elle se plaignait toujours de la faim mais avec moins de violence que lors des « alertes à la bombe » (Une autre expression de mon frère que toute la famille s'était mis à utiliser puisqu'elle était celle qui représentait le plus notre situation.)

Ces alertes arrivaient à tous les 3 jours environ et elles pouvaient durer des heures. À ces moments-là, Bella grouillait, sautait partout et tentait de briser le verrou que nous avions installé sur la porte de la chambre. Elle hurlait pour qu'on lui apporte sa dose de sang et nous suppliait de la laisser sortir de cette pièce qui l'étouffait. Un jour, elle avait mordu Carlisle mais il l'avait vite dissuadée de recommencer à nouveau.

- Il faut simplement se montrer ferme ! m'a-t-il dit en haussant les épaules, comme s'il parlait d'un enfant particulièrement turbulent.

Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui a fait, mais le fait est que Bella n'a plus jamais mordu qui que ce soit dans la famille…

Enfin bref, comme je disais, ce matin-là, c'était à moi de m'occuper d'elle. Alice m'avait informé qu'elle s'était tenue calme toute la nuit et lorsque j'entrai dans son « sanctuaire », elle était assise sur son lit et observait je ne sais quoi par la fenêtre, immobile, le regard vide.

Ce qui était de mauvaise augure.

Pourtant, elle sursauta lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre. Elle se tourna vers moi, me sourit. Elle n'avait l'air ni apathique, ni survoltée. Seulement normale.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle, câline.

Elle me fit signe d'approcher et j'obéis. Au moment même où je m'assis auprès d'elle, elle entoura mon cou de ses bras et m'embrassa sauvagement.

C'était un autre aspect de la nouvelle personnalité de Bella. Elle avait une toute nouvelle fougue et je ne mis pas longtemps à m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas seulement son appétit_ gastronomique _qui avait subi une augmentation radicale.

- Mais de quoi tu te plains ! ? m'avait un jour lancé Emmet en me gratifiant du célèbre coup de poing fraternel sur l'épaule, un large sourire malicieux sur son visage.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre… Mais les brusques changements d'humeur de Bella mêlés à ses accès de violences excessives avaient de quoi refroidir les ardeurs de n'importe quel amant, vampire ou non.

J'avais aussi appris que lorsqu'elle était aussi chaleureuse, c'était généralement afin d'obtenir quelque chose : dans ce cas-ci, sa liberté.

Je la laissai tout de même faire un instant mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta d'elle-même. Elle avait dû comprendre après quelques tentatives qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de moi de cette façon. Elle garda ma nuque dans sa main glacée et fixa son regard au mien.

Ses tout nouveaux yeux dorés…

- Dit, Edward… commença-t-elle, je me suis bien comporté ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je pouvais répondre à cela. Comme un idiot, je choisis le sarcasme :

- Bien sûr ! Si on oublie les meubles jetés contre le mur, les nuits passées à te plaindre et à épuiser Alice ainsi que ton manque total de sang-froid, tu as été un ange, Bella.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi, déjà furieuse.

- C'est plus fort que moi et tu le sais très bien !

- Nous sommes tous passés par là, Bella, et tu es la seule à avoir jamais agis comme une enfant gâtée ! Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu te ressaisisses un peu et que tu fasses au moins un petit effort !

Je ne voulais pas la blesser, seulement tenter de la ramener dans le droit chemin. Ma famille et moi avions beau faire tout en notre pouvoir pour qu'elle puisse traverser cette dure épreuve indemne, nous n'allions pas arriver à grand chose si elle s'obstinait à ne pas donner un peu du sien.

- Un_ petit_ effort ? ! répéta-t-elle, indignée. Tu crois vraiment que je ne fais aucun effort, moi ? Ça fait deux semaines que je me meurs de faim, enfermée dans cette chambre pourrie et tu crois que je ne fais pas d'effort ? !

- Bella ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu essaies d'arrêter de te comporter comme…

Je m'arrêtai, tentant de trouver l'expression correcte mais son air entêté et arrogant me fit voir rouge et j'employai le terme que j'avais choisi au départ :

- Comme un monstre !

- La faute à qui ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant. Elle avec son sourire victorieux, heureuse d'avoir trouvé mon point sensible et moi, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, scandalisé du fait qu'elle ait osé me rejeter cette affaire en pleine figure.

- Je… Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens vraiment de me dire ça.

Son sourire s'effaça et elle sembla soudain voir à quel point ses paroles m'avaient bouleversé.

- Edward ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas, quittant déjà la pièce de ma vitesse surhumaine. En moins de deux minutes, j'étais arrivé à la clairière et je comptais y rester un bon bout de temps, histoire de me remettre les idées en place avant de retourner l'affronter.

Ça avait été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. De toutes les choses dont Bella aurait pu m'accuser, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur celle qui me rendait le plus coupable. Alors que je me croyais pardonné, elle m'avait donné la preuve qu'elle m'en voulait toujours de l'avoir transformé de cette manière et ça me rendait malade.

Je restai perdu dans mes pensées pendant une bonne heure et au moment de repartir, j'avais totalement retrouvé mes esprits.

Mais lorsque je revins à la maison, elle s'était déjà sauvée en brisant la solide fenêtre de la chambre.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon, Jasper donnait déjà des ordres à notre frère et nos sœurs qui obéirent sans poser de questions. Alice allait s'occuper de fouiller Port Angelus, Emmet était chargé du centre ville de Forks et Rosalie, des alentours de notre maison. Esme était partie à la chasse pour ramener à Bella de quoi se sustenter, elle n'était donc pas au courant de la catastrophe. Tout comme Carlisle qui avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital de toute urgence au début de la journée.

- Ils auront bien besoin de lui dans quelques heures… marmonna Jasper dans une pointe d'humour noir que je n'appréciai pas du tout.

J'avais tout de même confiance que ma famille la retrouve avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégât puisque, naturellement, elle ne se dirigera probablement pas vers un endroit qui lui est étranger. De plus, son instinct la gardera hors de LaPush car lorsqu'un vampire s'approche trop d'une limite scellée par un pacte, il ressent un malaise et ne s'aventure généralement pas plus loin. Nous n'allions donc pas avoir à envoyer quelqu'un fouiller ce territoire interdit, encore plus dangereux que jadis vu mon sérieux accro avec Jacob Black.

Après m'être disputé rapidement avec Alice, je sortis de la maison, souhaitant donner un coup de main à Emmet en fouillant la ville de Forks.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait dangereusement au dessus de nous. Bientôt, les rayons du jour allaient nous atteindrent et révéler à toute le ville notre éclat naturel.

Nous devions retrouver Bella. Et vite !

* * *

**Il est minuit et 7 minutes...**

**Il est trop tard pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire à part... Bonne nuit loll**

**Ciao Bye ! On se revoit au chapitre 12 (le seul que je n'ait pas encore écrit)**

**x-x-x Moonsonata **


	12. L'Animal

**Chapitre 12 L'animal**

**BELLA**

J'ignorais où je me trouvais.

J'ignorais où j'essayais de me rendre à une telle allure.

J'ignorais si les Cullen étaient en train de me chercher désespérément et pour être franche, ça m'était bien égal.

Tout ce que je savais, tout ce qui existait à ce moment là était ce terrible besoin de m'évader et la faim, brûlante, insupportable, qui me tuait à petits feux.

Je me rappelais vaguement m'être arrêtée sur le seuil d'une petite maison isolée. C'était une belle petite famille. Les trois gamins s'amusaient et se chamaillaient dans un joyeux vacarme lorsque j'avait pénétré leur demeure. J'avais senti leur petit coeur palpiter au rythme de leur plaisir, leur petit corps doux et chauds, remplis de vie.

L'aîné avait eu le temps de crier à l'aide et ses parents étaient apparus dans l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce. J'était incapable de voir l'expression de leur visage, ma vision étant trop floue, brouillée par la faim et ma folie grandissante.

La mère ne s'était pas défendue et le père avait bien vite abandonné.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il m'en fallait plus, toujours plus ! Cette brûlure intense que je ressentais de mon estomac jusqu'à chacun de mes membres n'allait jamais disparaître. Je ne voyais qu'un moyen de l'estomper un petit peu. Un placebo à moitié efficace :

La chasse.

Je courais. Encore et encore. Ne ressentant ni fatigue ni remords.

Cette foutue petite maison n'avait qu'à ne pas se trouver sur mon chemin.

Il y en avait eut d'autres. Des couples d'amoureux dans les buissons de l'unique parc de Forks. Un ou deux ivrognes en costume cravate, rentrant à la maison d'une démarche incertaine. Des adolescents traînant près des limites de l'école, fumant et buvant en cachette.

Aucun n'avait pu m'échapper. Ils étaient tous condamnés à la seconde où je posais mon regard sur eux.

Soudain, une crampe monumentale me tordit les entrailles et je dut m'arrêter un instant, la main fortement appuyé sur mon abdomen.

La faim... La faim...Cette faim qui n'allait jamais partir !

Je grognai de rage. Je ne pouvais plus endurer. C'était trop pour moi.

_"On est tous passés par là." _m'avait dit Edward.

Moi je n'allais pas y arriver. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Les Cullen devaient être des anges ! Comment avaient-ils pu résister à la tentation ? Cet appel de la chair si doux, si infiniment voluptueux ? Comment avaient-ils seulement été capables de ne pas imaginer le sang d'un innocent sur leurs lèvres coulant dans leur gorge avec une lenteur qui vous torture de plaisir ?

Un craquement sec tout près de moi me tira de mes rêveries. Quelqu'un semblait se frayer un chemin parmi les branches et les arbres de la forêt dans laquelle je me trouvais à ce moment là. Une forme floue et sombre émergea alors des broussailles.

Je ne pouvais voir qui c'était. Il n'y avait que le battement de son coeur qui comptait. Il battait si fort et si délicieusement que j'eut l'impression qu'il se trouvait dans ma propre poitrine. La forme ouvrit la bouche mais ce qu'il déclara parvint à mes oreilles comme un son indistinct. Un chaos de consonnes et de voyelles.

L'animal en moi se déchaîna à nouveau. La forme hurla et s'effondra mollement à mes pieds. Telle une grotesque et énorme poupée de tissu.

**EDWARD**

Le soleil était à son zénith à présent. Bella était restée introuvable et la panique m'envahissait de plus en plus. Bientôt (si ce n'était déjà fait) elle allait attaquer des humains et expérimenter le goût ferreux et terriblement exquis du sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Elle serait alors incontrôlable. C'est toujours plus facile de résister à quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas.

J'essayais de suivre sa trace à partir des pensées des citoyens mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Elle avait dût rester loin du centre ville, pour l'instant.

Tout à coup, j'entendis une voix que je connaissait. Elle provenait de la forêt.

"_Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, nom d'un chien ? Mais... elle est couverte de sang !"_

Quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé ! Je me mis à courir vers la provenance des pensées. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie.

"_Ça ne vas pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait !?"_

Je me raidis, soudainement très nerveux. Je m'approchais de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu. Juste le temps pour moi d'arriver et de l'empêcher de...

" _Bella ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! Arrêtes ! Arrrrrrghhh !"_

Finalement, j'arrivai tout près d'elle mais elle ne s'apperçu pas tout de suite de ma présence, trop occupée qu'elle était à regarder le tas de guenilles ensanglantées qui gisaient sur le sol. Un visage en sortait. Livide, effrayé. Mort. Mon coeur qui n'avait pas battu depuis près de 100 ans se serra.

Les habitants de Forks avaient du se rendre compte que quelque chose d'anormal faisait du grabuge dans les bois. Quelqu'un avait probablement appelé les autorités.

Charlie Swan devait s'être porté volontaire sans se douter qu'il allait tomber sur sa fille.

**Salut !**

**Ce chapitre était assez court... je m'en excuse mais je crois que j'ai écrit tout ce que j'avais à dire et à exprimer.**

**Il ne reste plus que trois chapitres à cette fic en comptant l'épilogue. **

**Sur ce, à bientôt !**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata **

**PS: Il ne me reste plus que 26 reviews avant de fêter ma 100e review ! Faites un petit effort ! LOLL Je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre la barre des 100 !**


	13. La marionnette

**Chapitre 13 La marionnette **

- Bella !

La voix grave d'Edward fut la première chose qui me ramena à la réalité. J'émergeai de ma transe comme on émerge d'un cauchemar: rapidement, les yeux grand ouvert, le coeur battant la chamade et totalement confuse. Comment étais-je arrivée là, dans cette forêt ? Je ne me souvenais que d'avoir sauté de la fenêtre après m'être engueulée avec Edward et ensuite... plus rien. Trou noir total. _Black out_.

- Edward ?

Il me fixa sans répondre. Il avait l'air incertain, hésitant à m'approcher comme si j'étais devenue une sorte de monstre.

- Bella ? C'est toi ?

- Edward ! Que ce passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mon instinct me disait que quelque chose d'anormal et de terrible venait de se produire. Avec une lenteur inhabituelle chez lui, Edward posa un pied vers moi en prenant un grande inspiration bien qu'il n'en eût pas besoin.

- Bella, je veux que tu marches vers moi, très lentement et je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et nulle part ailleurs. dit-il, la voix tremblante.

- Quoi ?

Il me faisait peur. Terriblement peur.

- Bella, vient vers moi, vite ! Surtout ne te retournes pas.

Je reculai, haletante. L'expression de son visage était loin de me donner envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Mon pied se heurta à quelque chose de mou. Par un réflexe normal, je tournai la tête vers le sol en même temps qu'Edward hurla :

- Non ! Bella ! Regardes-moi !

Mais c'était trop tard. J'avais aperçu le _stetson gris_, les grosses mains disgracieuse, l'uniforme kaki taché d'un sang écarlate. J'avais aperçu la moustache touffue, les vieux souliers usés et les grands yeux noirs, figés dans une expression de terreur glaciale.

Je vérifiai l'insigne, comme si le visage n'était pas assez. Comme si je devais avoir cette preuve irréfutable que mon père était vraiment étendu sur les branches, assassiné. Il y avait bien "Shérif Charlie Swan" gravé sur la plaque d'or.

Je ne tombai pas à genoux. Je ne hurlai pas ma peine ni ne tombai évanouie. Je restai simplement là, bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts sur le corps inanimé. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur moi.

- Il faut partir, Bella... murmura-t-il.

- Partir où ? demandai-je, presque imperceptiblement. Pour y faire quoi ?

Son silence m'indiqua qu'il l'ignorait lui même. Effectivement, où pouvais-je bien me rendre, après ça ? À quel endroit pourrais-je me sentir mieux et libérée du fardeau qui s'était abattu sur moi en un éclair ?

Nulle part. Jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait m'exorciser de la misère dans laquelle je venais de plonger, nue et sans bouée de sauvetage. Même pas mon amour, ma vie, mon Edward. Ni ma merveilleuse Alice. Ni mon vaillant Emmet, mon fidèle Jasper, mon solide Carlisle et ma douce Esme. J'étais bel et bien seule désormais. Et je comptais le rester.

Je me mis à courir sans but, ignorant les cris d'Edward. Les milliers de branches fouettaient mon visage sans merci et je ne voyais rien autour de moi qu'un tourbillon de couleur.

_Vert. Bleu. Blanc. Brun. Vert. Bleu. Blanc. Brun._

Je me concentrai sur ces couleurs pour essayer d'ignorer mon coeur qui se brisait et la boule de feu dans ma gorge.

_**Mais quelle sorte de monstre étais-je devenue ? !**_

Je m'approchais de la ville. Je sentais l'odeur salée des humains et les pulsations paresseuses de leur coeur. Je me mis à marcher, au milieu de la route sans me soucier de tout les regards braqués sur moi. J'étais directement sous le soleil et ses rayons faisaient briller ma peau comme un énorme diamant scintillant. Ils voyaient mon visage, ma gorge mes épaules et mes bras découverts par mon petit haut sans manche ainsi que mes jambes et une partie de mes cuisses. À leurs yeux, je devais être devenue une sorte d'énorme bijou vivant.

Je marchai pendant un long moment, exposant ma splendeur surnaturelle à qui voulait la voir. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisait ni ce que je voulais. Ma tête était vide de pensée et de préoccupation. J'étais une marionnette sans âme.

Alice fut la première à me retrouver probablement alertée par ses visions. Elle se jeta sur moi et couvrit mon corps d'un imperméable noir qui me tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle garda le silence et me força à marcher dans la direction opposée, celle de la maison des Cullen. Edward arriva peu après elle et me serra fortement dans ses bras sans rien dire.

Je tournai la tête vers les arbres, y sentant une présence. Jacob se trouvait là, droit et digne. Je savais qu'il pouvait voir ma détresse. Avait-il vu le corps de Charlie ? Pouvait-il sentir l'odeur de son sang sur mes mains ? Il fixait Edward avec une haine et un dégoût jamais égalés et pour la première fois, mon mari baissa les yeux, vaincu.

- Tu avais raison, Jacob, l'entendis-je dire tout bas. J'ai échoué. Elle est perdue maintenant.

Je vis Jake serrer les poings et s'enfoncer dans l'ombre des bois. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

La maison apparue dans notre champ de vision ainsi que Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Esme. Tous affichaient une mine sombre et désemparée mais je m'en fichait éperdument. Je me fichais qu'ils ne m'apprécient plus. Je me fichais aussi d'avoir révélé leur petit secret à toute la ville. Je me fichais des conséquences. Depuis 1 heure environ, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Je voulais mon père ! Je voulais qu'ils me rendent l'homme qui m'avait protégé toute sa vie !

Des larmes bourgognes tombèrent sur mes joues . À la manière qu'Edward avait de me serrer dans ses bras, je pouvais deviner qu'il craignait que je ne disparaisse, que l'on m'enlève à lui.

- Nous l'avions vu. Ça devait arriver... déclara soudainement une voix de petite fille derrière nous.

Et je su alors qu'Edward avait bien raison d'avoir peur !

* * *

**Un autre chapitre extrèmement court ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix puisque j'aimerais bien pouvoir publier ma fic en entier avant la sortie de _Breaking Dawn (le 2 août prochain... ça se rapproche !) pour ne pas être influencée. C'est pourquoi je dois écrire à la va-vite et je publie 2 chapitres en même temps : celui-ci et la finale. L'épilogue sera publié demain au cours de la journée._**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !**

x**-x-x**

**Moonsonata**


	14. La Fin

_N\_A : J'ai pensé que ça pouvait vous intéresser : Durant la rédaction de ce chapitre, j'écoutais la chanson _Breathe me_ de Sia. La mélodie ajoute vraiment une ambiance tragique et ce pourrait être intéressant que vous l'écoutiez en même temps que vous lisiez ce chapitre. Ceux qui regardait la série _Six feet Under_ vont la reconnaître. C'est la chanson qui jouait à la toute fin de la série.

**Chapitre 14- La Fin**

Deux vampires se tenaient devant nous. Jane était l'une d'eux, ce qui était de mauvais augure. De _très _mauvais augure.

L'autre était un homme de race noir, le visage couvert de tatouages anciens et les cheveux longs et blancs comme la neige. Je l'aurais trouvé fascinant si mon corps avait pu supporter la présence d'une émotion autre que la panique.

Edward n'eut aucune réaction, comme le reste de la famille Cullen, excepté Carlisle que je vis fermer les yeux et hocher la tête.

- La limite a été franchie aujourd'hui, Isabella Swan, déclara Jane sans émotion aucune.

Elle allait me tuer, je le savais, et ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pas plus qu'à moi.

- Aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle, des humains, beaucoup trop d'humains, sont morts par ta faute.

Je ne répondis rien, le souvenir de Charlie me tordant les entrailles. En fin de compte, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit venue m'éliminer. Ainsi je n'allais pas avoir à le faire moi-même.

- De plus, tu as révélé notre existence à une bonne centaine d'entre eux.

Je gardais obstinément le silence. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre sinon prier pour pouvoir me réveiller de ce cauchemar ?

Le corps d'Edward tremblait effroyablement tout près du mien tandis que le grand vampire aux cheveux blancs retirait ses gants de cuir noir. Était-ce lui, mon bourreau ? Celui qui allait devoir me punir pour mes actes impardonnables ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour que les Volturis estiment plus sage de l'envoyer effectuer cette base besogne à la place de Jane?

Celle-ci poussa un long soupir ennuyé.

- Nous allons devoir recourir à cette méthode radicale. Je ne croyais pas avoir à l'utiliser une seconde fois depuis l'affaire de 1316… Surtout pas par la faute d'une de tes protégés, Carlisle.

Une seconde fois ? Je ne comprenais pas. Les Volturis tuaient tous le temps des jeunes vampires ! C'était ce qu'Edward m'avait dit.

- Attendez ! dis-je avec une audace qui me surprit moi-même. Vous…Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

Jane ne cilla pas, mais elle répondit sans même me regarder:

- Te tuer sera inutile puisque nous avons déjà pris la décision d'utiliser Caleb pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- Pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ? murmura Edward, les sourcils froncés en me serrant contre lui. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire? Revenir en arrière pour empêcher Bella de faire toutes ses choses horribles ?

Jane tourna sèchement ses yeux écarlates vers lui.

- Justement, oui.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir entendue, mais je sentis sur le corps d'Edward un étrange frisson de soulagement ou d'incrédulité. J'entendis Carlisle, derrière nous, marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Bien sûr, Caleb ! »

Caleb… ce devait être le vampire noir aux tatouages. Pouvait-il vraiment… Ferait-il cela pour moi ?

Pouvait-il vraiment nous ramener dans le passé ?

Cela me semblait peu probable mais après tout, mon mari pouvait lire dans les pensées et ma meilleure amie avait le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir. Dans ce monde, qu'est-ce que c'était de pouvoir manipuler le temps à sa guise ?

- Vous allez vraiment faire en sorte que je puisse avoir une seconde chance ? demandai-je en tentant de contenir l'euphorie qui grandissait en moi. Vous pouvez vraiment ramener Charlie et tous les autres que j'ai tués ?

Caleb me dévisagea un moment et déclara d'un ton aussi froid et distant que Jane :

- Je te donnerai une seconde chance, oui.

Je m'accrochai à Edward pour garder mon équilibre tandis qu'Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice se laissaient aller à des démonstrations de joie et de soulagement dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout allait être réglé. J'allais pouvoir éviter toutes mes erreurs, recommencer à zéro et Edward et moi allions enfin avoir le Happy End dont je rêvais, la vie dont je rêvais. Edward m'embrassa avec une fougue que je ne lui avais jamais connu en déclarant à quel point il m'aimait.

- Un instant !

Jane avait l'air ennuyé, à présent, tout comme son compagnon tatoué.

- La manipulation du temps n'a rien d'un petit voyage d'agréments d'où l'on peut aller et revenir à sa guise. Elle n'est utilisée qu'en dernier recours et elle exige une dépense d'énergie extrême afin que la planète entière oublie avoir vécu 3 ans de sa vie.

L'angoisse réapparue.

- Oublier ?

Quelque chose clochait dans leur plan. Comment supposaient-ils que je puisse corriger mes erreurs si je ne me souvenais pas les avoir commises ?

Pour la première fois, la minuscule Jane me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Isabella Swan, dit-elle d'une voix qui me pétrifia, lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux, tu auras alors de nouveau 17 ans et rien de ce qui s'est passé ces 3 dernières années ne te restera en mémoire.

Les mains de Caleb se mirent à briller d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

- Et toi, Edward Masen Cullen, je te condamne à devenir le nouveau Guide...

J'étais totalement confuse et un regard du côté d'Edward suffit à m'affirmer qu'il était aussi perdu que moi. Derrière nous, j'entendis Carlisle expliquer ce qu'étais un Guide.

- Le retour dans le temps n'a qu'une seule règle : Tous, sans exception, doivent oublier la partie de leur vie qu'ils ont déjà vécue à l'exception d'une seule personne. C'est elle, le Guide. Elle doit faire en sorte que le court de l'histoire ne se répète pas une seconde fois car si tout le monde devait oublier, les mêmes erreurs se reproduiraient et nous tournerions en rond sans fin, tous bloqués dans cette tranche de vie jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Je comprends, dit Edward. Je serais le seul à me souvenir, c'est ça ? En fait, tout ce que j'aurai à faire c'est d'éviter de mordre Bella, le moment venu, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle ne répondit pas et son visage s'assombrit.

- Carlisle ? Insista Edward, inquiet.

- Elle a dit qu'elle te condamnait, Edward. Ce ne peut pas être aussi simple…

- En effet, dit Jane toujours à son poste aux côtés de Caleb.

La lumière provenant des mains de Caleb s'était légèrement propagée sur son torse et ses cuisses.

- Dès le début, votre relation était vouée à l'échec, pourtant vous l'avez tout de même entretenu avec une persévérance tirant sur l'entêtement. Durant trois ans, vous avez accumulé un nombre impressionnant de catastrophes et nous, les Volturis, en avons vu suffisamment. Votre amour a suffisamment mis en péril le monde des êtres humains et celui des vampires, continua la petite femme blonde. Aussi, Edward Cullen, je t'ordonne de disparaître de la vie de cette jeune fille pour toujours. Je veux que tu fasses en sorte que vos chemins ne se croisent jamais.

Edward eut un mouvement de recul. Sa bouche était entrouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et moi non plus.

- Non… Murmurai-je, estomaquée.

La lumière blanche grandissait de plus en plus, se frayant un chemin vers nous. Je savais par une sorte d'intuition que lorsqu'elle nous toucherait, tout serait alors terminé.

Était-ce ainsi qu'allait s'achever notre histoire ?

J'allais revenir en arrière, à 17 ans, le jour où je me suis installée chez Charlie. J'allais respirer à nouveau et me nourrir de spaghettis réchauffés. J'allais retourner à l'école et la table de la cafétéria juste devant nous serait vide. Mike serait mon partenaire de biologie.

Ma vie allait recommencer, mais Edward ne serait pas là pour lui donner un sens.

- Non, répétai-je plus fortement cette fois. Je ne veux pas ! Edward, empêche-le !

Mais il resta immobile. Il ne faisait rien car il n'y avait rien à faire. La lumière s'approchait dangereusement tandis que les deux Volturis ignoraient mes protestations.

- Edward ! hurlai-je, en proie à la panique.

Non, à l'hystérie.

- Arrête le ! Empêche le, Edward !

Je posai un pied devant moi, mais une fatigue brutale me tomba dessus sans prévenir et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Je serais tombée face contre terre si mon mari ne m'avait pas attrapé par les épaules _in extremis _pour m'allonger doucement sur le dos.

_Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. ()_

Cette phrase qui avait déjà gâché ma vie me revint en mémoire et elle me menaçait une seconde fois.

- Edward…. Non… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas **_t'oublier _**!

Je luttais contre le sommeil alors que tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Les doux visages des Cullen devinrent flous. Rien n'était plus réel, rien n'existait plus en cet instant sauf la jolie mélodie qu'Edward chantonnait dans mon oreille. Ma berceuse.

Je fermai totalement les yeux, vaincue, alors que la lumière éblouissante de Caleb nous enveloppait tous.

**_Je t'aimerai toujours, ma Bella, ma vie… Et je me souviendrai de nous…_**

* * *

()Citation d'Edward dans les premiers chapitre d'Hésitation.

**Avant dernier chapitre… Sniff. Et le dernier est déjà écrit (bien sûr, je n'ai rien eu d'autre à faire de mes vacances d'été !)**

**En relisant cette fic, je me suis rendue compte de plusieurs choses : Il y a de nombreuses fautes de grammaire surtout au niveau des verbes du passé simple, il y a de légères incohérences au niveau de l'histoire, j'abuse des points de suspension…. Et j'ai une tendance agaçante à changer constamment de narrateur, si bien qu'on finit par ne plus savoir où donner de la tête !**

**Mais en général, je suis très satisfaite de cette histoire. Plus que de ce que j'écris la plupart du temps.**

**On se revoit au prochain chapitre ! (Le dernier… T T)**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**


	15. Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

Un soleil éclatant se leva sur le jour de mes 28 ans et ses rayons lumineux et agréablement chauds me tirèrent du sommeil profond dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je restai étendue un instant, savourant le calme de ce magnifique début de matinée qui fut bien vite gâtée par l'arrivée d'une petite bouille ronde et joyeuse.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Maman ! cria le petit garçon qui sauta sur le lit et me couvrit de baisers et de câlins.

Je serrai dans mes bras ce petit corps chaud en riant, la voix et les yeux toujours un peu ensommeillé. Il m'offrit ensuite une véritable œuvre d'art fait aux crayons de cire qu'il avait dessiné spécialement pour moi en continuant à m'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante paire de mains le soulève dans les airs.

- Du calme, Ed ! Laisse-lui le temps de s'éveiller !

Jacob le déposa au pied du lit et se pencha pour m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma Bella, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le regardai dans les yeux un moment. Il avait toujours ce petit air malicieux et légèrement mauvais garçon qui me plaisait tant sur son beau visage basané encadré de longs cheveux noirs corbeau. Il avait légué tout ça à notre fils, Edward. À 6 ans, il était une sorte de copie conforme de Jacob en miniature, surtout pour les yeux. Les mêmes yeux sombres et doux.

- Mais il a ton sourire, c'est évident, me disait souvent Jake lorsque nous abordions le sujet.

Jacob élevait notre garçon comme s'il était la 8e merveille du monde. Ce qui était le cas. Il jouait avec lui, répondait avec patience à ses 1001 questions quotidiennes et l'amenait souvent faire des promenades à LaPush pendant que je les attendais dans notre maison, à Forks. Je disais toujours qu'il allait en faire un enfant gâté mais Jacob ignorait mes avertissements.

Il n'y avait que son prénom qui avait toujours agacé Jake. La preuve, je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir jamais entendu l'appeler Edward, mais toujours Ed ou « mon gars ». Il n'appréciait pas ce prénom qu'il jugeait démodé, comme la plupart des gens à qui j'avais fait part de mon choix. Mais j'avais tant insisté à sa naissance qu'il avait fini par céder. Quelque chose dans ce prénom me rendait étrangement nostalgique. Il avait un côté mystérieux, spécial qui me sécurisait et m'apaisait. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais connu personne qui le portait. Peut-être avais-je déjà lu ce prénom dans un livre d'enfant étant petite, où dans ceux que je feuilletais dans les magasins lorsque j'étais enceinte de mon fils. 6 ans plus tard, je suis toujours incapable de déterminer la raison de ce choix original.

La voix d'Edward me tira de mes rêveries :

- Maman ! Vite ! Lève-toi! P'pa à dit qu'on irait pique-niquer au parc, ce matin ! Comme tu aimes tant !

Je souris de nouveau en regardant cette petite boule d'énergie joyeuse, les cheveux noirs semi longs, constamment en bataille et je me résolus à quitter mon nid. Son jeune père passa son bras musculeux autour de ma taille et fixa son regard amoureux dans le mien. Jake avait été mon premier, à 18 ans, le seul depuis et il sera le dernier, j'en étais sûre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau et nous descendîmes tous afin de préparer notre déjeuner. Jacob eut un regard d'excuse : C'était le jour de mon anniversaire et je devais malgré tout organiser le repas moi-même, car le fait est que Jake était toujours incapable de préparer lui-même un malheureux sandwich.

Tout comme Charlie. Je pensai soudain que je devrais passer bientôt chez lui histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il me rappelait sans cesse de venir lui rendre visite. Il adorait Edward et surtout, il voulait me poser des questions sur mon prochain roman. Je travaillais dessus depuis un moment et Charlie l'attendait avec impatience.

J'étais devenue auteur. Jusqu'alors, j'avais écrit deux romans qui avaient connu un succès respectable. Assez important pour que je puisse vivre de ce métier avec l'aide du salaire de mécanicien de Jacob. J'écrivais des histoires épiques, romantiques et fantaisistes et Jake me demandait souvent de quoi s'inspiraient mes romans. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi lui répondre. Les mots me venaient naturellement et l'aventure naissait sous mon stylo comme si je l'avais moi-même vécue. Je me servais aussi beaucoup de mes rêves. Depuis l'âge de 17 ans, je faisais des rêves étranges mettant en scène des gens que je n'avais jamais vu, incroyablement beaux. Parfois, Jacob y apparaissait, sous la forme d'un énorme bête noire, mais je ne lui en avais jamais parlé de peur de paraître idiote.

Edward dû de nouveau intervenir afin que je les suive jusqu'à la voiture.

Le parc était calme et merveilleusement ensoleillé. Je regrettai un instant de ne pas avoir apporté mon ordinateur portable pour écrire pendant que les garçons s'amuseraient ensemble avec nos vieux gants de baseball. Je m'installai donc sous un arbre et commençai à lire _Wuthering Heights_ pour la millième fois. Mais au bout de 20 minutes, alors que le ciel commençait à se couvrir de gros nuages gris :

- Ça compte pas ! Tu as lancé trop fort !

Je levai les yeux vers mon fils qui grondait Jacob tandis que la balle usée volait par-dessus la clôture qui bordait le parc et roulait jusqu'au pied de la colline derrière nous. Je refermai mon roman et me levai de mon petit coin douillet.

- Ne bougez pas, les gars, je vous la rapporte.

J'enjambai la grille de métal et entrepris de descendre la colline (plus abrupte que je ne le croyais) sans m'emmêler dans mes propres jambes.

La balle était tombée aux pieds d'un jeune homme qui se pencha pour la ramasser. J'arrivai près de lui, légèrement haletante.

- Ah, merci ! J'avais peur qu'ils l'aient égarée !

Il se retourna pour me faire face et je vis son visage pour la première fois. Un visage à la beauté qui me coupa littéralement

_(Respire, Bella !)_

_le souffle._

Il était jeune, sortant à peine de l'adolescence. Ses yeux étaient extraordinaires : dorés, comme le miel. Quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles couleur cuivre rayaient son front laiteux. J'eu alors l'irrésistible envie de les caresser ce qui me donna l'impression bizarre de l'avoir déjà fait auparavant. Mais c'était impossible, je ne le connaissais pas, pas même de vue !

Vraiment ?

Je plissai les yeux tentant de me remémorer. Il fallait que je l'aie rencontré à un moment ou à un autre. Mes sentiments envers lui étaient trop doux, trop intimes. Il était impossible de ressentir autant d'amour envers une personne qui se trouvait simplement sur mon chemin et qui devait avoir reçu la balle de mon fils sur le gros orteil...

Un ami d'enfance ? Une amourette d'adolescente ?

Non, il était bien trop jeune, peut-être mon cadet d'une dizaine d'années…

Je me rappelai soudain qu'il était impoli de dévisager ainsi les gens sans rien dire . Je déclarai donc, maladroitement :

- Pardon, est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit-il d'une voix de ténor qui me fit vibrer.

Il gardait toujours la balle dans ses mains et ne semblait pas songer à me la rendre. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la lui demander. Pas pour l'instant.

Nous restâmes immobiles un moment. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser partir sans avoir résolu l'énigme étrange de mes sentiments envers lui.

- Vous habitez Forks ? demandai-je.

- Non. Je l'ai quitté, il y a 11 ans. Je suis simplement revenu faire un tour pour… vérifier certaines choses.

Il leva alors les yeux vers le haut de la colline. Mon Edward s'y trouvait, minuscule sous sa large casquette bleue et son énorme gant de cuir tanné.

- Maman! cria-t-il à mon intention. Tu nous rapportes la balle ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers moi et je vis son large sourire. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient tristes. Inexplicablement tristes.

- Il est temps que je m'en aille, maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Il me tendit la balle et ses doigts, glacés, touchèrent les miens une fraction de seconde. Un choc électrique parcouru mon corps du bout de mes doigts jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils.

J'avais déjà touché ces mains, cette peau. J'avais déjà senti cette odeur fraîche et enivrante. J'avais déjà caressé ces lèvres des miennes. J'en étais convaincue.

Qui était-il ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais au même moment Edward m'interpella à nouveau.

- J'arrive, bébé ! Donnes-moi une minute ! lui répondis-je, détournant mon regard de cet Adonis pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

Il disparut entre-temps ne laissant derrière lui que de vagues empreintes de pas, son doux parfum et une femme ayant l'impression de s'éveiller d'un rêve merveilleux. Et infiniment triste.

* * *

_Rien sur terre ne peut faire disparaître totalement un amour véritable. Il laissera toujours ses marques, comme des cicatrices._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous venez de lire le tout dernier chapitre de ma fic « les vœux ». J'espère que tous ont apprécié, même vous, les fervents anti-Jacob lolll. Dans ma tête, c'était ainsi que ça devait se terminer. C'est tout de même un Happy End mais prions pour que Stephenie Meyer trouve le moyen de les garder ensemble ces deux là , Edward et Bella, couple mythique qui fait rêver tant de lecteurs. **

**Moi je n'en ai simplement pas trouvé le moyen !**

**Je ne sais pas si vous allez bientôt réentendre parler de moi car je n'ai aucun projet de prévu. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que l'inspiration reviendra après avoir lu Breaking Dawn…**

**Alors Bye bye ! À la prochaine fois ! Lots of love ! Edward forever! Give Peace a chance ! Leave Britney Alone ! L'oeil du Tigre, Mec ! et plein d'autres conneries … lollll**

**x-x-x**

**Moonsonata**

**PS : Remarquez bien, dans ce chapitre, je me suis permis de faire un petit hommage à Stephen King. Cherchez bien ! Les vrais fans reconnaîtront le style.**


End file.
